Bloody Nose
by simplypink
Summary: COMPLETED “Nose bleed is my favorite” – Lilly From Get Down, Studyudyudy. Why are Oliver's bloody noses Lilly's favorite? Nose Bleeds from Lilly and Oliver's past,present,and future. Loliver
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Nose

Disclaimer: I dreamed that my sister won the lottery and bought me Hannah Montana (the show not Miley) for my 15 birthday. Of course all I get for my 15 birthday is a tea party.( Lol yes I'm serious) So miserably my life doesn't allow me to have Hannah Montana.

**A/N. Hey guys I thought of this idea. While I was watching re-runs. I'm working on chapter three of safe. But this just wouldn't get out of my head! And yes all the bad grammar is supposed to be there. Their three what do you expect?!?**

"Nose bleed is my favorite" – Lilly (From Get Down, Study-udy-udy)

Three year old Lilly and Oliver were playing in the sand at the beach. Their mothers were a safe distance away from the playing toddlers. "Ollwie" Lilly hit his hand away from her sand castle. "Whaaaat?" Oliver grabbed his hand and started blowing on it. "You no touch my catsel" Lilly whined. "I wanna hewlp Liwwy!" Oliver reached over again trying to pick up the shovel by Lilly's leg. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lilly yelled at the top of her lungs and reached over and hit Oliver in the face. Oliver felt a pain in his face. "OW!!" Oliver said as he pushed Lilly's arm away. He felt something dripping from his nose and he wiped it with his shirt. As he pulled away he saw red. His eyes got big and he looked up at Lilly who was staring at his shirt the same way. Oliver started to cry and both of the toddler's moms came rushing over.

Oliver's mom picked him and started talking to him. "Oh baby, its okay, its okay. Come on lets get you cleaned up." Oliver and his mom started walking to the car. When they arrived at the car Oliver's mom put a tissue on his nose, letting the nose bleed finish up. Oliver had stopped crying and he was now looking at his mom. She was pinching his nose and tutting to herself. "Mommy?" Oliver asked in a nazzley voice. "Yes, baby?" "Why am I bwedding? I going to die?" Oliver asked looking at the now approaching Lilly and her mom. Oliver's mom took the tissue away from his nose, she looked at the tissue discovering there was no more blood. She crumpled up the tissue and looked at her son. "No, honey you aren't going to die. You just got a nose bleed. Your nose will bleed for awhile but then it stops. See!" she showed Oliver the tissue. Oliver looked down confused at first but then he soon got it. Oliver's mom took off his stained shirt and folded it up. "Is he okay?" Lilly's mom asked, while putting Lilly next to Oliver. "Yeah he's fine" Oliver's mom replied and went looking into her bag for a new shirt for Oliver.

"Ollwie?" Lilly sniffled and looked at her best friend. "Yeah,Liwwy?" Oliver looked at her. "Ima sowwy I mades you bleeds" Lilly hung her head. "Its otay, Ima all better." Oliver looked over at her. "Weally" Lilly looked up as Oliver's mom came back and put a new shirt on him. She walked away mumbling under her breath. Oliver looked at Lilly. "Weally,Weally!"

**A/N: yay for first chapter!! Umm I don't know how many chapters. Like I said I'm working on chapter three of Safe. But honestly this story will have around 5 or 4 chapters**

**Why did I add w's to make them sound younger? Lol I'm so weird! **

**Not very long but it's still going to be a cute story.**

**Reviews are welcomed and great for my self esteem. D**

**Love&Peace**

**simplypink**


	2. Chapter 2  Age 5

Bloody Nose

Disclaimer: I hacked into the Hannah Montana producer's computer. And made sure that loliver got together. But well now I'm writing this chapter in jail. Sadly I own nothing… but on the bright side I'm part of an awesome fandom.

Alright Reviewer time!!

lilerin – thank you darling

Mr.Fishy – you're welcome. Hourglass is such a good story it's like one of my favorites!

Talkingcinematic- THANK You so very much

Spencer-Sweetie – lol. Glad you understand all the w's I put in.

LightningStuckBlackDog- Thanks a million

TifferlouLovsU – Fav author on the first chapter! Wow

And last but not least

ForbiddenxMelody- Thanks. I try noticing the little things.

I hope I didn't forget anyone! Thanks for the self esteem boost!

Five year old Lilly and Oliver walked up to the gate of the kindergarten. They were practically glued together. Mrs. Truscott closely followed the two children. Oliver was holding Lilly's hand because they had just crossed the street and because they both needed moral support. "Go on guys", Mrs. Truscott pushed them forward a bit. They both stayed where they were faces blank and worry streaming through their veins. "Come on", Mrs. Truscott said taking hold of Oliver's hand. She pulled both of them to the door of the kindergarten class. An older looking lady in a long skirt and a short sleeve was watching the other kids on the playground. The older lady looked over at the approaching figures and smiled. "Hello!" she said happily and put out her hand. Mrs. Truscott shook it with her free hand and replied, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Truscott Lilly's mother." Mrs. Truscott nodded over to Lilly who was still clutching onto Oliver's hand. "And this boy here is Oliver Oken. His mother had to head out to work early." The older lady nodded and looked down at the two friends. She squatted down a bit and looked at them, "You guys a bit nervous?" They both nodded silently putting more pressure onto each others hands. "I'll try to fix that." The older lady said and looked up at Mrs. Truscott again. "Well I have to get into to work. Mrs.Oken will be picking both of them up at the end of the day." Mrs. Truscott said while letting go of Oliver's hand and started walking off. Lilly watched her mom leave the grounds of the kindergarten and clutched onto Oliver harder.

Their teacher,Mrs.Sisolak gave both of them name tags and took their stuff into the coatroom. Lilly looked over to Oliver who was watching all the other kids play. They were still holding hands. They looked at their classmates and then at each other. They both took a big breath and let go. Lilly walked off to the girls and Oliver headed off to the boys.

**Later On: **

When coloring time came Lilly automatically jumped next to Oliver. His mom had bought him the 64 pack of crayons with the built in sharpener! Oliver smiled at her, "How are your people?" Lilly looked at him, "I don't like them…Yours?" "Same. Can we eat lunch together?" "Yes!!!" Lilly said as she took hold of a crayon.

When Mrs.Sisolak told them it was lunch time Lilly and Oliver went to the nearest lunch table and started eating. They were talking to each other when suddenly it felt like a million eyes were upon them. They both looked up, coming face to face with every kindergartener. The biggest boy came over to them and spoke to Oliver, "So OKEY! This your GIRLFRIEND?" The rest of the class sniggered. Oliver looked over to Lilly and responded back, "No. But she is my best friend." "You can't be friends with her she's a girl!!!" the bully shot back. "She has cooties!!!!" Oliver looked at Lilly who was now shrinking into her seat. "She doesn't have cooties" Oliver stood up facing the bully and poking him in the chest. The bully smirked and started chanting, "Lilly and Oliver sitting in a tree!" Soon the rest of the class joined in "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!" Oliver looked to Lilly who was now crying into her hands. Anger built inside his tiny body, he picked up his hand, made it into a fist and hit the bully as hard as he could. The bully stared at Oliver and reached over and hit him back. Oliver felt the familiar liquid start falling from his nose. He plugged his nose and started walking away. "CHICKEN!!!" The bully screamed after him. Oliver kept on walking away, he didn't like when his nose bleed. The blood was sticky and felt weird against his face. All of a sudden he heard a shriek! Oliver turned around and saw the bully laying on the ground crying. Lilly was standing above him screaming, "YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT! HE CAN BE MY BEST FRIEND IF HE WANTS TO!" She stormed off and headed over to Oliver. She grabbed his free hand a led him over to the bathroom.

**In the Bathroom:**

Lilly handed Oliver a tissue and started wetting a paper towel. She had seen Mrs.Oken do this so many times that she had just memorized the steps. Oliver held his nose and watched Lilly wet the paper towel. She laid it on his forehead and held it there. After five minutes Oliver's nose had stopped bleeding. Lilly took off the paper towel and threw it away with Oliver's bloody tissues. Oliver washed his hands and Lilly went into his backpack bringing out his sweater vest. Lilly brought it over to him, "Here" Oliver slipped it on so no one could see his blood stained shirt.

(a/n italics are Lilly. Non italics is Oliver)

"Thanks."

"_No big. It's just a nose bleed." _

"Lilly?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Thanks for defending me"

Lilly smiled and replied

"_Ollie."_

"Yeah?"

"_Thanks for defending me too! ... Are you dead?"_

"Nope"

"_Weally?"_

"Weally,weally!"

A/N hey guys this was a bit hard to right. I was trying to relate back to kindergarten. It wasn't very good. Next chapter will be better. I decided on 7 chapters. I'll be covering ages 3,5,10,14,17,21,and 27. So chapter one was 3 and chapter 2 was 5! I'll do better next time.

Love&Peace


	3. Chapter 3 Age 10

Bloody Nose Chapter 3 – Age 10

Disclaimer: So I was thinking, I live close to LA yeah… well if there's ever the possibility of "THE BAD SHIP" happening I could totally like picket sign it! How fun would that be?!?! Well actually I could probably go to the studios too… hum. So anyway sadly I don't own HM or Disney.  But I always have my fanfiction

Reviewer Time!!

Iloveneds – See you're number one! Lol as promised and I'm totally glad you like the story

Lilerin – Good you caught the weally weally thing… remember that

TalkingCinematic – Thanks for the review

Risingstar9328 – Wow I'm amazed that you read my story even though you really don't like the ship. That defiantly made me happy.

Mike's angel – Thanks I'm glad that my story caught your eye. And totally honored that you read my story. Even though you don't read loliver stories.

spokadotz1 – Thanks I'm glad you like it!

Forever-charmed14 – thanks for the support

Haha169, IHeartMCR, BonBon30,Bella-9470, and GingerInTheHouse13 - Don't be shy leave a review. But I'm glad I'm part of your guy's favorite author or story.

Spencer-Sweetie – lol jaja!! I started laughing really hard

Sumer1994 – you don't have two m's in summer… ha I just noticed that! It's great to have one of my favorite authors read mine! And yes the human verification thing is ANNOYING!

nysunsetangel – Thanks for reviewing

Akaish – It's great that you want more 

ForbiddenxMelody - lol glad you liked it. I didn't only want Oliver defending Lilly.

And last but never the least

LightningStruckBlackDog – Of course there's going to be Lollie action!  .

Thanks everyone for putting me on favorite authors or favorite story. I tried not forgetting anyone but if I did, I'm so sorry!

Alright and awwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaayyy we go!

Mrs.Oken walked towards the front door opened it letting in ten year old Lilly Truscott. "Hey Lillian" Mrs.Oken greeted Lilly, who had already entered the house. "Hi, Mrs.O, How are you? My mom wanted me to get you this. It's hot out today. Where's Oliver we gotta get going to the skate park!" Lilly exclaimed as she jumped around the hallway.

"Lillian? How much sugar have you had?" Mrs. Oken smiled as Lilly started twirling around on the hardwood floor. "A lot!!!" Lilly exclaimed as she pulled out a note from her pocket. "TOP SECRET INFO!!!" Lilly said in a high squeeled laugh. "Thank you Lilly." Mrs.Oken shook her head as she took the letter.

"Welcome. So where's Ollie boy!!??!! We got get going!!!" Lilly started darting up the stairs. She rushed down the hall stopping at the last door on the left. She started hitting the door "OLIVER!!! OLLIE BOY!!! COME ON HURRY UP!! WE GOTTA GET GOING!!! OLLIE!!!" Oliver opened the door "okay okay calm down! Lils" Lilly bounced up and down "come on Ollie grab your board." She tugged him down the stairs and grabbed his board from the closet. "Ready?" "Why are we in such a hurry?" "BECAUSE!!! I really wanna go!" she bounced up and down impatiently.

"Okay? ... Bye mom" Oliver called to his mom as Lilly pulled him outside.

After about five minutes Lilly and Oliver rolled up to the skate park. It was hot today and already they were sweating. "So why are we here?" Oliver asked wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Cause!!!" Lilly smirked and started rolling away from Oliver. "That's not an answer!" Oliver sighed impatiently and continued "I mean what's so important that we have to give up an air conditioned house to come to a skate park in 300 degree weather!"

Lilly looked back at him, "You're such a baby!" "AM NOT!!!" Oliver started rolling faster towards Lilly. "So if you're not a b-a-b-y!" Lilly stared slowing down stopping at a ramp. "I want you to conquer a fear!"

Oliver looked at Lilly "What fear?" Lilly pointed to the ramp, "That fear!" "LILLY!!!!! No come on!" Oliver began whining. "Oliver come on, you're the only skateboarder here who hasn't been on this ramp yet!" She cried impatiently. Oliver looked around; sure enough there were only a couple people around. And all of them, yes all of them had gone on that specific ramp.

"Lils!" Oliver started blubbering; Lilly started laughing "Come on Ollie boy!"

Lilly dragged Oliver all the way to the top of the ramp. "Why can't we conquer another fear? I mean I still don't like gum!" Oliver tried grabbing onto the wooden wall. "We'll do that later. Come on chicken!" Lilly pulled his hands away and pulled him up the stairs.

"LILLY THIS ISN'T FAIR" Oliver said as he looked down the ramp. "Oh, come on Ollie it'll be fine. You've done all the ramps I've done! Except hum THIS ONE!" Lilly started moving over to the edge of the platform.

"Lils!" Oliver started at her. "You'll be fine. I'm right here! Nothing can go wrong." Lilly assured him. Oliver skated to the edge of the platform; he gulped and turned his gaze towards Lilly. She looked at him and smiled.

"I can just like do the gum thing" Oliver rolled backwards and started inching his way towards the stairs. Lilly grabbed his arm and dragged him back. "What are you so afraid of Oliver?" "DYING" "You are not going to die! Just go it'll be fun!" Lilly brought him back towards the edge.

Oliver sighed and put his board on the edge. "Just go!" Lilly said and pushed Oliver a little. Oliver swayed a little and looked up at the sky. "Count to five" Oliver shakily said. "1-2-3-4-5 GO" Lilly screamed.

Oliver tipped his board forward and dipped in. The wind was rushing on his face and he opened his eyes, he was at the bottom and was going up. "THROUGH A TRICK!" He heard Lilly scream. He did as he was ordered and as he reached up to the platform where Lilly was, his smile had grown huge. Lilly jumped on him "OH Ollie I told you it wouldn't be bad."

Oliver and Lilly continued going up and down the ramp. They where having fun competing against each other.

"Hey Ollie I'm hungry" Lilly stated as they were taking a quick break. "Yeah…me too. Let me do the ramp one last time" Oliver said as he began dropping in. Lilly watched Oliver go up the opposite side of the ramp and then back down. Then she watched as Oliver lost his balance and fall face first at the bottom of the ramp.

"OLIVER!" Lilly screamed and dropped in. She slowed down next to Oliver. She stepped off her board and ran over to her best friend. "Ollie" she kneeled down. "OW!" Oliver responded back. Lilly jumped at the response.

Oliver turned himself over and started up at Lilly. She put her hands to her mouth. "What?" Oliver asked confused at Lilly's expression. Then a rush of pain hit his face and he cried out. "My NOSE!"

Lilly ran over to Rod the "adult supervision" of the park. Rod came over to Oliver who was now holding his nose in a desperate state. Rod looked at Oliver's nose and sighed. "DUDE! Good thing that didn't break. It's just swollen, it'll bleed for awhile." Lilly kneeled down and gave Oliver a tissue that she had taken out of her pocket. Rod looked at Lilly, "Can you take care of him?" Lilly shook her head in a yes reply.

Lilly walked Oliver over to the shack; the shack was where all the skate boarders took a break. It was tiny but air conditioned, and it had a sink. Lilly held Oliver's nose gently as he sat down on the stool. Oliver took over tissue duty as Lilly went to the mini fridge to grab an ice pack.

Oliver looked down at the tissue and made sure his nose had stopped bleeding. He got up and went to the sink and started washing his hands. He looked up at the little mirror hanging above his head. His nose was a purplish color and there was dried blood on his face. He wet his face and dried it off with a paper towel.

"Sit." Lilly said as he turned to face her. He returned to the stool and let Lilly hold the ice pack against his nose.

"Your moms going to kill me" Lilly sighed. "No she won't it was my fault that I fell." Oliver replied. "Yeah but I made you come out today" Lilly sighed and with her free hand she wiped away a tear.

"Lilly" Oliver looked up at her. Brown eyes met blue. "Am I dead?"

Lilly looked at him strangely and took the ice pack of his nose, "No"

"Exactly you have nothing to worry about. I didn't want to die. I'm not dead. I'm not in hospital. I think this has been a good day." Oliver started laughing.

Lilly smirked and brushed away another tear. "So you're okay" Lilly asked as she moved the ice pack back to his nose. Oliver smiled up at his best friend. "Really, Really".

End

A/N all right. So I kind of snuck in a sub plot. Yay me. I liked this chapter way more than last. Hope you guys did to! Okay good news. I'll probably be updating a lot more on both Safe and Bloody Nose. And I started a one shot. Why all this positive news! SUMEMR ACADEMY IS ALMOST OVER!! YAY!!!!!!! 2 more days and then I'm free. And then it's the 4th. And then on the 5th I have dentist appointment. So while I'm in the chair I'll probably be thinking of loliver ness. And then the weekend I'm staying in LA to go to the HP premier. So I'm totally booked up and ready to enjoy summer! Lol… looks like I rambling. Sorry.

Reviews are loved! And as you can see I love my reviewers!

Love&Peace

simplypink


	4. Chapter 4  Present Age

Bloody Nose Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I OWN Hannah Montana! Ha ha ha ha. Si pero NEHHH! I wish. Disney owns everything.

Alright it's my favorite time! REVIEWER TIME! Yay

Sumer1994 – how'd your dentist appointment go? I had to get two fillings! It still hurts. Leave me another long review. It makes me happy

Mike's angel – Thanks for the 4th comment. My 4th was kinda lame. But w/e I got your comment and I was like. :D Thanks for the review

X miss magic x - yeah I'm heading out like in 5min. to get to the hotel. And then Sunday is the premier! I'm super excited. Thanks for reading.

Forever-charmed14 – I hate nose bleeds too. I've had like nose bleeds since I was little. Thanks for reviewing

Lilerin91 – it feels weird saying your whole penname! Lol. I'm glad you like it. It's good to have some of my fourm girls support.

MileyCyrusFan – Thanks so much for the review. And the enthusiasm for more.

Spencer-Sweetie – LOL. I'm glad my story is cuter than baby penguins and puppies. Thanks so much for the support

Kprrs3000 – I was thinking about how you said you wanted younger chapters. And I was thinking maybe after this one I could do a continued story. And have people request a certain age for the chapter. IDK it's an idea

Akaish – Thanks for the reviewing

Spokadotz1 – lol alright me and you are totally going to picket if the "BS" wins. Which it won't because its lolvier all the way.

LightningStruckBlackDog - Dang India all far! I'll have fun just for you. Don't kill yourself you're wicked awesome!

talkingCinematic – Thanks I had fun writing last chapter.

Bella-9470 - thanks. I should copy that and show it to my former English teacher. And say look here BIOTCH!! Giving me a B!!! Thanks for the review I smiled really wide when I read yours.

Shizuku Tsukishima749 - that's a really long name!!! Sorry I stopped and made you wait so long. Thanks for the support.

Iloveneds - Glad that you caught the ending and how it repeats itself. You rock!

ForbiddenxMelody – I did skate park because it's not like we ever read or see the actual skate park. And actually I remembered when I went to Malibu High for swimming finals. And their skate park had this little shack area and a band was playing in there. So that's were I got my inspiration from. Thanks for the review

Last but not least

Nysunsetangel – all right I'm glad everyone is catching on to the repetitive!

Thanks to all my reviewers and all the people who favorited me! I love the positive feedback that I'm getting.

A/N Well before we start off on chapter 4 I'm going to say that this chapter will be in Oliver's P.O.V. okay! And it took me awhile to copy the whole episode of Get Down, and Study udy udy. It took me two hours, two pens, and 7 pieces of lined paper. (back and front) I tried catching everything. And I actually felt like a stalker because I kept on watching like Lilly and Oliver's (Emily and Mitchel's) every move. I was like 'are they looking left or right'. And the reason why its in Oliver's is because it be hard for me to write loliver moments when the episode always cut to Miley or Jackson. Like I said before I tried my best. Love you all and ENJOY THE SHOW!

Loliver

I stepped out of my house adjusting my collar and zipping up my backpack. I put down my skateboard and started down the street towards Lilly's house. I came through the front door knocking and wiping my shoes on the front rug. I laid my backpack and skateboard down buy the coat rack and walked towards the kitchen. Mrs. Truscott looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Oliver, breakfast is almost ready." "Cool" I smiled and sat down in my usual chair. Mrs. Truscott set down a plate of French toast and patted my head. She put down a plate of food in front of Lilly's chair and walked off. I smiled Mrs. Truscott is like my second mom.

Lilly came bouncing in, "Hey Oliver!" I smiled "Hey Lils." "Hey we got to get to school semi early… Miley has… as she said DEVESTATING NEWS!!!" Lilly said through her mouth of French toast. "What is it this time?" I asked sighing and eating the last bit of toast of my plate. "I don't know she wouldn't tell me!" "I'm sure it's nothing big." I said as I got up and put my plate down in the sink. I turned my gaze back to Lilly who was poking her second piece of French toast with her fork. She looked up at me and held my gaze. Lilly's cell began to buzz and she turned her attention to it. I looked away and shook my head. _Something is seriously wrong with me_. I walked back over to the table and looked at the table cloth.

"Hey lets get going." Lilly said standing up. I looked down at her plate, "Tell me you aren't wasting that perfectly good piece of toast!" Lilly gave me a look and sighed, "Eat it if you must!" I grabbed the fork and the toast and shoved all of it in my mouth. "Lets go" I some what mumbled through all the toast. "Ugh you donut! Swallow!!!" Lilly said and walked out of the room. I did as I was commanded and walked over and picked up my stuff.

Lilly and I met up with Miley outside of school. "What's Up?" I asked as she pushed us into the hall. We went to our lockers and put some of our stuff away. "Guys there's horrible news!" Miley said as we started down the hall. "WHAT?" Lilly asked, she was never good with bad news. "My dads going to cancel the European tour!" Miley said sadly. We entered through the cafeteria (it was easy to cut through to get to class). NOOOOO I thought and then answered back,

(A/n alright Oliver is regular, Lilly is italics, and Miley is bold. Later on Kunkle will be bold italics.)

"How could your dad cancel your European tour?"

"_I'm guessing it went something like, Bud you're not going. And then something about your Uncle Earl's feet"_

"**So weird it's like you where there!" **Miley looked around and continued**. "Look at this- English muffins, Italian sausage, Swiss cheese! WHY ARE YOU ALL TAUGHTING ME?!?!"** Everyone started at her. **"Sorry missed breakfast most important meal of the day, carry on."**

The bell rang and we started to walk towards class.

"_Man your dad is being so unfair look I already bought this beret, look so cute!!!"_

"**Listen guys it's not my dad's fault we had a deal, school comes first and if I can't get at least a B in biology the closest we're going to get to Paris is French toast."** Miley said as she put on a fake accent.

Hey we ate French toast today, Ha… "Hold up people if you need a B, all you have to do is ace the midterm tomorrow." I leaned over towards Lilly and whispered, "How did she miss that? No wonder she's flunking biology." I felt Miley grab my chest and she pulled me up to her face. "OWWWW"

"**If I could ace the midterm I wouldn't have a problem now would I?"**

"AND IF I STAY FRIENDS WITH YOU I'LL NEVER HAVE CHEST HAIR WILL I!" Miley let go of me and we walked down the hall.

Lilly and me had 1st period together. We had a sub today, so we talked mostly. "We got to figure something out" Lilly said as we doodled on a sheet of paper. "Well how can Miley ace the test?" "We could help" Lilly shrugged. "Yeah! Because I'm so good at Bio!" "Well together we have a B average." "HA sure Lilly" I smirked I have a C in biology. "We have to think of something! Anything I mean it's Europe!" Lilly said letting her head hit the desk. "Well… I mean we could tutor Miley. But it's not like she's being taught by the two smartest kids in class!" As soon as I spoke the words I froze. Lilly brought her head up from the table.

'Smartest kids in class.' Both of us smiled and nodded our heads. "I do say Oliver we are brilliant together!" Lilly said. I smiled even wider "I have to agree with you there Lils."

Lilly and me literally raced down the halls to 2nd period which was Bio. Miley was waiting by the door for us.

"_Miley we have a plan."_

"But if you don't like it, it was all her idea!" I pointed to Lilly and rubbed my chest.

"_Way to sell it Oliver"_

"Sorry! I only have one chest hair and I need it for gym class"

I heard Lilly sigh, _"Just as the smartest kid in class to tutor you."_

"**Are you kidding the smartest kid in class is…"**

Rico entered the room with Kunkle. He was hitting his paper and yelling at Kunkle.

"**Are you serious you want me to ask Rico! Come on guys it's not like he's the only kid with a brain in this class!" **

We all looked around at our classmates. A couple of them were talking, some balancing pencils, others texting. Yeah, real smart people.

"**Ok fine"** Miley said reluctantly and walked away.

Lilly looked at me, _"Well…Hope that works!"_ Both of us looked at each other and laughed. We both headed over to our seats.

…. The next day…

Lilly rang me last night saying that Miley was skipping 1st period. When I asked why all I got for an answer was "Apparently she needs time to study with her new technique!"

So me and Lilly followed our usual schedule of breakfast, skating to school, and first period. We met Miley in front of Kunkle's class early. Miley was jumping up and down and humming a song. "Okay what's up?" Lilly questioned. "Watch!" Miley said as she stood up straight.

"And now I take it home with the parable bone. It might be crazy but I learn that way. Temporal frontal and two I put it in my shoe. That makes 206 I found a way that clicks!"

Lilly began dancing along and so did I. What can I say it's a catchy song!

"We're going to England we're going to France"

I grinned and joined in "We're going to Europe cause she learned how to memorize the stuff."

I made some dj noises and me and Lilly struck a pose.

"NOW WORD!"

Kunkle's Class

"All right class eyes on your own paper, no talking. OKEN!"

"Yes ma'me?!?"

"I SAID NO TALKING"

I was about to protest but gave up in the end. Not worth the fight.

"You have 45 minutes. Good Luck everyone" Kunkle said from her desk

"Done" Rico yelled from his desk, "Here you go teach, Sorry I took so long. I just wanted to double check my answers"

Rico came over towards Miley "Don't worry lollie pop you can always marry money!"

I heard Rico's steps coming back up the aisle and then I heard a thump. I glanced back and saw Lilly and Miley exchange a low five. I sniggered a bit, good ol Lilly.

Later on

Lilly and me have been trying to distract Kunkle. It's pretty fun. Lilly's come up with loads of ideas. She's pretty good at spitballs. Me on the other hand, I've been working with health. I performed my bit my tongue and paper cut with no flaws. And the best part it distracted Kunkle enough for Miley to do about a verse of the bone dance.

Miley raised her hand**. "Ms. Kunkle could you please ask the Rico twins to be quiet some of us are still trying to finish our test!"**

"_**Actually Stewert it's just you"**_

I was playing with a slinky and listening to Lilly drum with her pencil. Miley still wasn't done and I couldn't blame her. Without dancing she wouldn't be able to remember.

"_**You have two minutes left. No pressure 1:58 tick tock tick"**_

"**THANK YOU" **

Boy is Kunkle picking fights today or what. Ugh poor Miles…

Lilly slapped my shoulder twice. I turned a bit and looked at her.

"_She can't do it without dancing we have to distract Kunkle!"_

"Way ahead of you, do you want a paper cut, bit my tongue or a nose bleed?"

I flashed a ketchup packet. I learned this excuse when I was 11. And boy did it work! Due to the fact of my chronic nose bleeds practically every faculty member in the Malibu School District knew that I had nose bleeds constantly. And whether my nose bleeds are fake or real I usually could distract a lot of people if I made a big enough deal.

(A/n. Malibu High School is part of the Santa Monica School District. But anyway… lol)

"_Ooo Nose Bleed is my favorite" _ Lilly said smiling.

I caught her gaze and a…blush. Did Lilly blush? Did Lilly blush because of me? Wait what? Millions of thoughts raced through my head. But I shook them out as quickly as they had come.

"Well stand back because your in the splashing zone!" I heard Lilly scoot back.

I adjusted my sleeves and started opening the ketchup packet. I leaned my head back and squirted my nose and upper lip. I took a quick glance at Kunkle and leaned back again.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW" I put my hand to my face! "OH MAN, OH IT'S A NOST BLEED!" I began squirming trying my best to make it look realistic.

"_Oh, it's a gusher!" _Lilly said behind me.

"It's a gusher, that's what it is" I pointed to Lilly with an agreeing gesture. "Look everyone it's a gusher!" I lifted my hand and pretended to show the very uninterested class.

"_**Oken honestly paper cuts, bitten tongues , and now a nose bleed! We should put you in a bubble!"**_

Kunkle handed me a couple of tissues and I immediately put it up to my nose. Kunkle began whipping her hands and I was hoping for her not to realize the familiar smell of ketchup.

_**"Stewert"**_ Kunkle screamed.

…. Sorry Miles couldn't buy you enough time. Kunkle started yelling at Miley.

"**Leg cramp, I just need to shake it off with some dance steps"**

"_**That's it. I warned you about cheating. You're test is over!"**_

"**But I'm not cheating. I know the answers. And I can prove it if I can move it!"**

"_**I suggest you move it to the principal's office. Just go down the hall, make a left, a right, when you see your brother you're there!"**_

Lilly and I turned around in our seats and watched Miley get out of her seat and walk out the door. Lilly turned and looked at me. She mouthed "You okay?" I nodded in agreement. Then we heard footsteps come back in and Miley began singing.

"**Everybody knows those bones just had to find a way. Everybody knows what I'm talking bout' that's how I'll get an A."**

"_**STEWERT I THOUGH I TOLD YOU!"**_

"_JUST GIVE HER A CHANCE!"_ Lilly stood up and addressed Kunkle. _"Please?"_

Miley continued. **"My body is many parts and this is how it starts. Phalanges I have ten and Mata tarssels then. I got some tarssels to I put them in my shoe."**

I stood up, "She's telling the truth" I sang a bit nazzley. I was still holding onto my nose.

Miley gave me a weird look but then continued.

"**The fibula is next according to my text. Then comes the tibia that ain't no fibia. And now I'm up to my knee. Yeah,yeah,yeah the patella to me!" **

I wiped of the excuse ketchup of my nose. And watched Lilly join in with Miley.

"We're doing the bone dance you study the answers again and again till I get it right"

I finished wiping my hands and jumped in…

"We're doing the bone dance. You dance and you learn it. And we won't mess up this test we'll get it perfect!!"

Us three stood up and looked at Kunkle. Her face was priceless it was a mix of shock and anger. I wiped my face the ketchup made it all sticky.

Rico was the first to speak, "Yeah by the look of these test. You losers need all the help you can get!" The whole class glared at Rico… little jerk.

Miley, Lilly, and me continued with the song, "We're doing the bane dance. You dance and you learn it"

Kunkle looked at us and put a hand up. _**"Stop!"**_ The three of us stopped. _**"I'm not allowing this in my class." **_

Miley looked at Ms.Kunkle, "**It works! I promise. Let me show you and if the rest of the class can't learn it. I'll go to the principal's office."**

Kunkle started at Miley, _**"Fine"**_

Lilly and me started getting the class out of our seats. And after a good ten minutes of them learning how to do it. We started over again.

BONE DANCE

"_**That's it Stewert! I'm going to the principal**_!"

"**WHAT?!?!"**

"_**I want you to show him that dance. It's the best study technique I ever seen. By the way you got an A! WORD!"**_

Kunkle adjusted her skirt and walked off. All three of us looked at one another and smiled.

"WE'RE GOING TO EUROPE!" we all high fived.

The bell rang shortly and all of us started packing up our things. As the rest of the class I got up out of my chair. I was watching Lilly and Miley sing and dancing while sitting on their desk. Rico came up to us, rubbing his chin.

"**What?"** Miley asked a bit annoyed.

"That song, those moves, your voice. It all reminds of some famous singer"

I saw Lilly eyes get a little bigger. Miley pulled a quick worry face and my heart started racing. I started thinking….think Oliver think a famous singer.

"**Kelly Clarkson?"** I heard Miley ask

"_Hilary Duff?"_ Lilly added in

"JAY Z!?!" I said as I mentally hit myself. Jay Z, oh yes Oliver a fabulous choice.

Miley and Lilly both turned and looked at me.

"I got it Hannah Montana!" Rico stated and shook his finger at us.

Lilly looked to Miley. Miley looked toward me and I glanced at Lilly. I made my eyes go big and looked at Miley. Miley looked back at Lilly and all three of us flung our heads back and started laughing.

"**Hannah Montana you little joker"** Miley said as she ruffled Rico's hair.

Lilly and me continued fake laughing.

"You're right what was I thinking. This bubble brain could never pull something off like that!"

I thought to myself… we're trying to cover this up right. So go along with whatever he says. I started laughing and stated, "Yeah what were you thinking? We're talking nothing upstairs if you know what I mean." I pointed to Miley's head.

Lilly joined in, _"Yeah!"_ She picked up Miley's hair that was covering her ear. _"Like Oliver. I can see you!"_

I pulled the other side of Miley's hair up. "I can see you too!"

"Hey Miley" We both waved.

Rico walked out of the class mumbling something about chuckleheads. Lilly and me we're still waving at each other. Miley eyes narrowed and hit our hands down. **"I hate you guys!" **

"_Well we had to make it look obvious!"_ Lilly said as she rubbed the red spot that Miley had made on her hand.

"Yeah, Miles that little weasel almost found out!"

"**The secret is getting harder and harder to keep**." Miley sighed and flung her bag over her shoulder. **"Listen I got to get going photo shoot thing. You guys wannna come?"**

Lilly and me shook our heads no. **"Okay I'll call you guys later!"**Miley practically skipped out of the classroom.

"_Lets get going"_ Lilly said as she began walking out of the class.

I jumped over a table and got my backpack.

Later on as Lilly and me walked home, I was wiping my nose. It felt all gross and sticky. "Ugh" I let out a little exasperation.

"_What"_ Lilly asked a bit worried

"The stupid ketchup dried and now it's all sticky and it's bugging me!"

Lilly laughed_, "You're such a baby!"_ She moved her backpack in front of her and started digging through it. She brought out this little box. I tried glancing at it but she had already taken something out and she was putting it back in her backpack. _"Here"_

Lilly handed me a little white packet. I read what it said 'moist towelete '. "Thanks Lil!"

I unwrapped it and whipped off my face.

Lilly looked at me as I finished up. _"Your okay then?"_

I grinned and said, "Really, really."

A/n. AHHHHHHHHHH this is so rushed. I'm heading out to LA in like 5 minutes. AHHHHHHHHHHHH. Oh btw Miley is coming to the premier I'm going to see if I can get her autograph or something! Lol. THIS WAS SO BAD I HATED IT! Love you all and see you Tuesday! DID I MENTION I HATED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I sort of gave up with all the different fonts. SORRY GUYS. This is udder CRAP!

LOVE AND PEACE

simylypink


	5. Chapter 5 Age 17

Bloody Nose Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wished upon a shooting star for the rights to the show! It came true. But then I realized my life was better off writing fanfiction. Si pero NEHHH!!! Lol. Well a girl can dream. DISNEY OWNS EVERYTHING

Alright before reviewer thanks I'll tell you about my HP premier. Well on Sunday the 8th which was red carpet event thingy. I was there like 8 hours early. Only to be in front of this family who where nice in till the mob scene happened. I was in second row. By the time Rupert passed by I was on the ground. Literally being trampled on. So I ended up crying in which one nice lady confronted me. And another with her daughter offered me to write down my email to send me some pics. Since I couldn't get any. I winded up with bruises and a fear of mobs. I didn't stay for Miley and Mitchel to come down the carpet because as soon as I was out of that crowd I was out. There was over 1000 people there. But on the Brightside my sister fought off a lady to get Rupert Grints autograph. Then Monday the 9th was the hands, feet, and wands ceremony. In which Emma, Rupert, and Dan came and did their hands, feet, and wands in the cement in front of Grauman's. That was better. I got bleacher seating because I was totally scared of being down their on the street with crazy mob making fans. So after waiting hum about 5 hours my sister, my dad, and me got bleacher seating. And it was so good to take pics with. And Rupert waved to me and my sister! So all in all. It was a fun trip. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone down. I kind of figured I wouldn't get autographs when I got there. Thanks for all the 'Have fun' wishes! It meant a lot to me to come home with those messages!

Alright reviewer time:

Talkingcinematic – lol. Your review was so my favorite. So you're at the top. I'm glad the moist towelette made you happy. I just didn't want them to go to the sink like they have in the past. But hey since you liked that part. Remember where that moist towellette came from. It might come up again. winks

Lightningstruckblackdog - Still grateful lol.

Spokadotz1 – it was so weird writing all of it down. The producers better lean to loliver. I'll absolutely die if moliver happens.

Erin – hi. Lol I talk to you like everyday. So I can't really say anything. Except thanks for the review 143

ForbiddenxMelody - Sorry I took so long. I kind if hit a wall. Because I was debating on the storyline for this chapter

Sara – Yes I was actually planning on Lilly licking off the dried ketchup off Oliver's face. rolls eyes. But smiles BIG Yes that was a long review. Leave me another I love them. Oh and I know it's so hard writing copyrighted material. Ugh it was so not flexible with me.

Nysunsetangel - I just realized something. I was reading out your name and I was like nysun that's not a word. And then I was like oh…. It's NY like New York. So I felt like a retard. Wait its New York right? It's not like New Yak or North Yoyo?

Forever-charmed14 – Yeah I have a Tivo. But man did that episode get old. And then I checked it again on youtube. Now whenever that re run comes on, my eye seriously tweaks.

Spencer-Sweetie – Thanks for the positive. That chapter was h-e-double hockey sticks for me though.

Leslie Aarons – Thanks for reviewing and adding the story to favorites.

x miss magic x - it was a very cheesy episode. As long as I did it justice I'm fine.

Last but never least!!

MileyCyrusFan – I'm so glad you like the story. You're a real sweet heart.

Hermionefan199,elisa2011,and epythyne - thanks for the story alert. And I'd love a review from you guys!

Alright people. Sorry I let you down last chapter. It was really hard writing a fanfiction with an idea that was already used. Like I felt like I was writing their script and not a good fanfic. But whatever this chapter is so much better. Love you all.

And away we go……………….

* * *

Seventeen year old Lilly was walking down her front steps to her driveway, where her best friend Oliver was waiting in his car. "Hey Ollie" she said as she threw her bag behind the passenger seat. "Hey Lilly" he said in a very monotone voice. 

He put the car in motion and backed out of the driveway. For a good couple of blocks it was silent in the car.

**Oliver's POV:**

I hate these first five minutes when we don't talk. I hate that we can't talk. I hate that Lilly is dating a dude that isn't me. I just hate everything.

**General POV:**

After around 5 minutes later the two teens started talking. "So Lils, how are you and Bryan?" Oliver asked through gritted teeth. Lilly sighed, "I don't know, something is wrong."

Oliver's heart decided to start to beat faster. He pushed away his excitement and put on a concerned face. "Like… what? Do you want to talk about it?" "Not right now" Lilly responded and started twisting her hands together. It was a nervous habit of hers.

Oliver noticed straight away and he turned his attention back to the road. But soon found himself reaching over to untie Lilly's hands. He placed his hand into her left and gripped tightly.

Lilly went stiff and started staring out the window. The car came to a stop as the stoplight turned red. Oliver lifted up Lilly's hand and kissed it. "Tell me when you're ready" he said softly and let go of her hand. Oliver hit the gas petal and for once the car ride was quiet the rest of the way.

As they reached the school parking lot both of them noticed Bryan waiting by his car. He was obviously waiting for Lilly. Oliver pulled into the space by Miley's car and parked.

Oliver got out of the car first and opened up the trunk to get his backpack. Lilly soon was walking past him. He reached out for her arm and pulled her gently over to him. Lilly stood there wide eyed.

"Promise me you'll tell me. I don't like it when you're like this."

Lilly looked down at her shoes and then down the road to where Bryan was watching. "Okay" Lilly whispered. Oliver let go of her and watched her walk off towards Bryan.

**Lilly's POV:**

Why is Oliver like that? Why do I always feel so safe when he pulls me close? Why did I love the feeling of his lips on my hand? I shouldn't be feeling these things. I have a boyfriend.

I walked over towards Bryan who's arms were crossed. "Hey, babe" I said and stood up to kiss his cheek. He shoved me away, "What was that about?" Bryan asked. He was clearly pissed off.

"What was what about?" I tried playing the innocent card. "You! With Oken! Right now! That's what!" He yelled. "Bryan it was nothing. I was a bit upset, Oliver was just talking to me. He's my best friend, he was just trying to help!" I soon felt tears welling up in my eyes.

I hated when Bryan was like this. He was so over protective and he hated the fact that Oliver was my best friend. Bryan glared at me, "Tell him to stay away from you or I'll kick his ass!" He started to walk away and I reached out a tugged at his arm. "Bry!" I tugged harder; I was using all my weight.

Bryan turned around and pushed me off. I collided with the asphalt. I felt the skin on my arms split and my hands started to burn. I sat there stunned at what had just happened. I looked up expecting to see Bryan, but he was no where to be seen. I started crying, I tried grabbing onto the bumper of Bryan's car but I just ended up falling again. I screamed out of frustration and put my head down on my knees.

"Lilly?" a familiar voice started coming towards me. I didn't want to look up, I didn't want to be seen being weak. I felt two hands touch my back, "Lilly? It's Jake… are you okay?"

I looked up at him; his blonde hair was gleaming in the sun. "Hey Jake" I replied and tried whipping away the tears. "Lilly? You're bleeding." He said and I felt him touch my elbows. I started to laugh, he never really was the smart one. Jake put his arms around my waist and pulled me up. My arms were throbbing and my head started hurting. "Lets take you to the nurse."

**General POV:**

Jake led Lilly into the nurse's office and pushed her hair out of her face. Nurse Anna came into the room holding a cup of coffee. "Oh dear, what do we have here?" Lilly stayed silent as Jake began to tell his story. "Well you see I was just dropped off by my limo and I saw Lilly here by a car. She looked upset and she was on the ground. So I went over and found her like this."

Nurse Anna shook her head in a yes reply. "Well Mr. Ryan that was very nice of you to pick her up. I'll get her cleaned up. You can go now." She shooed him away with her hand and started digging through her cabinet for different kinds of medicines and band aids.

Jake looked at Lilly who was still crying silently, he stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll tell Miley and Oliver you're here okay?"

Nurse Anna started to apply different things to Lilly's cuts. "Lilly?" (no response,) "Lilly, I need you to tell me how this happened." (silence) Nurse Anna sighed and started to apply more medicine to Lilly's arms and hands.

She finished up and offered Lilly a tissue. Lilly whipped her face and looked down at her gauze covered hands. "Lilly? Honey, do you want to talk about it?" (silence) Nurse Anna put her hand on Lilly's head, "Why don't you stay here for awhile." Lilly nodded and looked down at the floor.

Lilly sat there for a good hour looking at her hands. The flashback just kept on coming back, and it was making her head throb. She finally laid her head down onto the pillow, and fell asleep.

A muffled voice startled Lilly and she opened her eyes. Miley was coming into the room followed by Nurse Anna. "Lilly?" Lilly turned herself to face the wall. She heard Nurse Anna sigh, "She doesn't want to talk."

Lilly heard footsteps come over and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Lils, it's lunch time. Do you want something to eat? Drink?" Miley asked. (Silence) Miley sat down at the foot of the bed. "Lilly? Please just talk to me?" (Silence) Miley sighed and got off the bed.

"Miles…I can't" Lilly responded. "Why not" Miley asked. (silence) "Lils…you have to tell me what's wro…" the bell rang. Miley let her hands fall down to her sides, "I got to go. I'll be back. I'll skip study hall." She started walking out of the room but stopped.

"And Lilly." Lilly looked over to Miley slightly, "I left a message on Oliver's phone. I think he was down with the elementary kids today. You know for the teacher aid thing. But… I know…Lilly… if you won't talk to me at least talk to him! PLEASE!" Miley swung her bag over her shoulder.

The tardy bell was the only answer Miley got.

**Oliver's POV:**

As I excited out of Mrs. L's fourth grade class, I brought out my cell phone from my pocket. The one thing about being a teacher's aid down here at the elementary school was that phones had to be turned off. I turned it on as I walked through the office.

I took off my visitor badge and gave it to the secretary Patsy. "Thank you Oliver" she replied not taking her eyes off the computer. "Mmhummm I'll see you guys next week." I said as I walked out. My cell phone started buzzing. I looked down, NEW VOICEMAIL, NEW TEXT, and 8 missed calls. I was a bit surprised, usually I didn't have this much stuff. Especially during school hours. I pressed my voicemail key and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Oliver it's me Miley. I really wished you had your phone on. Listen, don't freak but Lilly's in the nurses office. Jake said she looks pretty beaten up. He found her in the parking lot this morning. Just please hurry back up here. PLEASE. SHE'S NOT TALKING AND I JUST…" he heard Miley sob, "Just get up here."

I stopped dead in my tracks and let my backpack fall out of my other hand. My heart was thumping and I couldn't think straight. I looked at my phone and opened up my inbox. Miley, Miley, Miley, Miley, Jake, Miley, Jake, Miley.

**Lilly's POV:**

I knew Miley had come back into the room. I could tell she was staring at my back. She kept on wanting me to talk but I didn't want to. The thought of Bryan actually…

HE DIDN'T HIT ME. He just…he's just overprotective that's all. Miley put a hand to my back. "Lilly please tell me?"

I cleared my throat; she'll be bugging me until I say something. "I fell." I simply stated. "You fell?" Miley asked me as I turned over to face her. "Yeah, I saw that Bryan wasn't there and I was walking away and I tripped." I lied and pushed myself up.

"You fell?" Miley asked raising an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, and I hit my head. That's why Jake found me crying. And that's why I've been tired." I replied, since when have I gotten so good at lying to my best friends?

Miley looked at me again, I glanced away and turned my attention to my wrapped up hands. "Well let me tell Nurse Anna. Okay. I'll take you out to eat!?!" Miley said getting up.

I sighed and buried my face into the pillow. It's not his fault. It's not Bryan's fault.

'Lilly…it is his fault' a voice in the back of my head stated.

I felt a hand stroke the back of my head. I turned over expecting Miley, but instead I was greeted by two chocolate brown eyes. "So you're talking now" Oliver asked sheepishly. "Yeah" I lamely answered back and turned away from him.

Oliver fingered my bandages on my arm, "Miley said you fell." I gulped down the lump in my throat. He continued to finger my arms, "Miley said that you saw Bryan wasn't by his car. And as you where walking away you fell."

I closed my eyes. Sure Miley could believe the story. But Oliver saw Bryan, Oliver knew something was up between us.

Oliver moved to my hands and began tracing circles in my palms. "What I wonder is how this really happened." I stayed silent. "Just tell me what really happened. If you fell you fell…but…" Oliver clasped my hand, "Just be honest with me."

"I…fell…after Bryan left." I said. Oliver looked at me; he was searching my eyes with his own. I couldn't handle his glare and I pushed myself off the bed. I started walking out of the nurse's office.

I began to cry; I always hated lying to Oliver. I was halfway out the door when I felt to hands grasp my waist. I gasped at the sudden feeling. Oliver pulled me to him; we were no less then 8 inches apart.

(A/n. alright party time. Lol!!! Oliver is regular. Lilly is italics. And don't worry the nose bleed will be coming…)

"TELL ME THE TRUTH."

"_I DID"_

"DON'T LIE TO ME LILLY!"

_(Silence)_

"DID BRYAN DO THIS? CAN YOU HONESTLY TELL ME THAT YOU FELL BY YOURSELF?!?"

_(Silence)_

"TELL ME!"

"_I can't"_

"WHY NOT!?!"

"_I just can't"_

"DID HE DO THIS TO YOU?"

_(Silence)_

"DID HE?"

_(Silence)_

"DAMN IT LILLY ANSWER ME!"

"_Yes"_

**Oliver's POV:**

I didn't need anymore; I was taking off to the parking lot. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket 2:56. The bell was about to ring. Bryan will be waiting by his car, knowing how big of an ass he is.

I pushed open the school doors and walked out to the parking lot. The bell rang and some freshmen raced out from behind me. I looked over to where Bryan had parked his car that morning. And sure enough there Bryan was. His arms were crossed and a smug look was played across his face.

I walked over to him and he smirked. "Okey, you've seen my girl?" I clenched my fist. "So where'd you hide her? Your basement? Your bedroom? I'm sure she's comfortable in their." Bryan started laughing.

I gritted my teeth, but it didn't help with my anger. Bryan was still laughing he had leaned his body against his car. "Bet she enjoyed being there. I'm sure it's a better upgrade then doing it in your car." Bryan stated arrogantly.

I brought up my fist and punched Bryan straight in the face. He groaned, but looked me in the eye. "That wasn't smart Oken. Now I'm just going to have to kick your ass" He went for my stomach and pushed me to the ground.

Bryan began punching me; I felt his fist collide with my nose. I felt him punching my eyes and I felt him grip my neck.

That SOB is trying to suffocate me! I began to thrash around and finally pushed Bryan off of me. This time I was the one punching. I made sure his whole face was bleeding and then I began kicking him in sides.

I felt like I was killing him and I didn't even care. All I cared about was Lilly…

"OLIVER!"

I looked up.

"Oliver get off of him!" Lilly screamed at me.

I looked at her straight in the eyes. She did not just tell me to get off of the guy that hurt her this morning. Then I felt the wind being blown out of me. I opened up my eyes and saw Bryan above me again. I started thrashing like I did last time, but Bryan had gotten a good grip on my throat. Everything was going in and out of focus.

Then suddenly I felt Bryan's hand release my throat. He rolled off of me and I looked above me.

Lilly was holding her shoe in her hand. How she had hit Bryan hard enough, I really don't know. She leaned down towards me, "Are you okay?" I watched Lilly go in and out of focus. "Ugh" I responded back. I started hearing different voices and I felt myself being lifted up.

When I was finally put down, I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in the nurse's office. Nurse Anna, Ms.Kunkle, and some other faculty members where spread across the room. Kunkle was talking to Bryan, who to my satisfaction looked like crap.

I felt a tissue getting put to my nose. "Hold this there!" Nurse Anna commanded. Bryan was moaning out as I saw Nurse Anna push him down onto the bed. I closed my eyes, they were hurting. And I bet they were already turning purple.

I felt a tiny hand pull my hand away from the tissue. I opened my eyes and saw Lilly standing in front of me. She smiled slightly and put a new tissue to my nose.

Lilly continued to hold the tissue there till the blood stopped. I couldn't help but smile, seeing her there taking care of my bloody nose. Ten tissues later the blood had finally stopped.

Lilly disposed the tissue in the trashcan and grabbed my hand. She led me to the bathroom. "Sit" she said pointing to the toilet seat. (A/n the lid was down!) I did what I was told.

Lilly wet a paper towel and came over to me. She started whipping my face off. The water felt good, I could feel the dry blood washing off. She started whipping my nose and I winced in pain. "Sorry" she muttered under her breath, and dabbed slightly around my nose. She finished up with the wet paper towel and started drying off my face. I opened my eyes and watched her gently move the towel across my skin.

I had the urge to reach out and touch her. But by the time my hand had came up, she had moved back towards the sink. "You might want to wash your hands" she side commented. I nodded and went to the sink.

I looked at the water; it turned a brownish color when it hit my hands. I couldn't help but cringe a bit. I dried off my hands and I turned to Lilly. She had her back turned to me and she was watching Bryan be bandaged up.

I sighed and coughed a bit. Lilly turned her attention back towards me. We kept each others gaze for a little bit. I moved over towards her and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "What?" she asked as I reached for her elbow. I stroked her bandaged arm a bit and grabbed her hands. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes and then I finally got enough courage to actually say something.

"You okay" I asked, pulling her a bit closer to me. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she laughed slightly. "Do I look worse than you?" I asked back. Lilly touched the side of my cheek, "Yes." "Really?" I started laughing. Lilly joined in with me, a giggle escaping her lips, "Really, really"

I looked out to where Bryan was being questioned by Kunkle again. Lilly sighed and touched my arm. I noticed that she was fingering a bruise, "You think we'll be in trouble?" "Probably me over you…" I said putting my hand through my hair. Bryan was now looking over Kunkle's shoulder, glaring at me and Lilly.

I saw Lilly shiver slightly and she crossed her arms over her chest. I gave Bryan a death glare, and he averted his eyes. I pulled Lilly away from the doorway of the bathroom. She blinked up at me. "Do you think you can handle talking about it?" I whispered. Lilly shifted a bit and returned my gaze. "I'll try."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Just tell them the truth." I said into her hair. I felt some tears soak into my shirt. "I'll be right there." I added, as I squeezed her to my chest.

Lilly pulled away slightly, "Really?" I nodded my head, "Really, Really."

"Oken, Truscott I'd like to speak with you guys now!" Ms.Kunkle yelled from the other room.

END

* * *

Conclusion: A way to wrap it all up! 

Bryan was suspended for 3 weeks and hasn't been by Lilly since.

Lilly of course didn't get back to with Bryan. She admitted she had knocked out Bryan, but it was not charged for anything. Due to the fact that it was defense of another.

Oliver got 2 weeks of detention after school.

And although this was a very special moment for them. They did not get together. But never fear my lollies. It'll all be okay.

Oh and by the way, Kunkle is principal. Just because I kind of made her the authority figure in this chapter.

And one more thing, Lilly and Oliver car pool to school. Except ever since Bryan had came into the picture they had stopped. But Lilly's car was in the shop. Thus the point of Oliver driving her.

* * *

(A/N alright party animals I know this is so late. But I kind of hit a wall. I was starting to write I really good story line, but then it transformed into a one shot. So I deleted it. Then I tried switching this story line with the story line of when they're 20. But that didn't work. So finally, I thought of this idea. Le sigh!!! It was so hard. I hope this one is good. And just for making you guys wait so long. I decided to add two more chapters to the future nose bleed fics! So yay! I love hearing from you guys! 

Oh and check out www dot Loliver dot 2ya dot com

Love and Peace

Simplypink.


	6. Chapter 6 Age 21

Bloody Nose Chapter 6 Age 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney. Sad isn't it.

Reviewer time:

Sara-You're at camp already. tear I'll miss you. But a whole month! DANG! So probably when you get back you will be reading this. Holy Moley how can I go on!??!! Lol. Hope you had/have fun!

Bella –Lol. I enjoy calling us Loliver shippers Lollies. Thanks for reviewing. Your review made me smile really big!

Lightingstruckblackdog- It's a definite eye for eye. I love reading your stories. And I'm super glad you like mine.

MileyCyrusfan- As always I'm glad for your review! ….btw did you change your penname

Spokadotz- The Human Verification thing is lame. I always forget what I'm about to type after that long process too. Lol. I'm glad last chapter was the best. It was my favorite to write.

Leslie Aarons and Lilly Oken – I'm going to type LALO. Lol. That's so much easier. Thanks for the review! And putting me on story alert.

Miss magic – Thanks, I wish everyone there would've been nice like you. Lol. Thanks for the review! It always means a lot.

Erin- I think we discussed boys fighting on DC. At the boards. I think. Lol. But I'm sorry but wouldn't it be hot for Mitchel to get into a "fight". I'd watch that Over and over again.

ForbiddenxMelody – Lol. Glad to have you at the site. And having you for a reviewer.

Spencer-Sweetie – Don't worry. They'll get together. wink

Mikes angel – thanks for the review. Glad you loved it!

Talkingcinematic – I'm glad you like all the aw moments. And I tried making Bryan the biggest jerk ever. And seeing as you'd like to kill him, I think I succeeded. Lol.

Xmusiclover93x – Thanks for the review!

Victoria Lilly – Thanks for the review for the past chapters. And adding this to your favorite stories.

And last but not least!

Forever-charmed14 – Lol. During my first write of last chapter. It was a brick… but I decided that. A brick might be a bit to brutal. Because then I'd have to have Bryan go to the hospital. Then I changed it to a rock. And well that was still brutal. So the shoe just came to mind. Lol So I'm glad you like that part

A/n All right. I'm so so soooooooooooo glad everyone loved last chapter. It was my favorite to write. And everyone who has favorited me thanks. Alright so remember Loliver will happen. Enjoy it. 143

* * *

Oliver Oken fumbled with getting his keys out of his pocket. He was juggling his jacket, some books, a Jamba Juice, and he was holding his nose due to the fact it was bleeding. After a few moments the door to the apartment opened; he gave a sigh of relief. 

He dropped his books and jacket on the ground and put the Jamba Juice on the table. He had picked it up for Lilly, before he had gotten a bloody nose. Well actually he hadn't gotten it, he had received it.

Oliver sniffled and walked into the kitchen. It was dark and he was making sure he wouldn't stumble over anything. He went to the shelf where a box of tissues usually was but as he reached up he couldn't find the box. "Ugh…" he grumbled. He looked around and saw a dish towel hanging on the faucet of the sink. He walked over and put the towel to his nose.

Oliver sighed and was walking towards the counter, where a stack of mail was. But as he passed by the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony, something caught his eye. He turned his head to the side, and walked towards the door.

Outside there was a girl she was wrapped in a blue blanket; that just so happened to match his bedding. She was leaning on a corner of the balcony clearly peering at the LA skyline. Her arms were out in front of her and her hands were clasped together.

Oliver slid the door open carefully with his free hand and walked out warily. Lilly's hair was blowing in the cool LA breeze. (A/n there's really nothing like it. It's like the best feeling ever! TRUST ME! Every time I'm in LA during the night time I have to open up my window!)

Oliver walked forward a bit, "Lilly?" She turned her head slightly back and smiled. "Hey Oliver…you okay?" Oliver nodded slightly, but Lilly was already walking towards him. As she walked closer Oliver could see that her eyes were red and her face was pale.

Lilly pushed Oliver's hand away and took the towel slightly off his nose. She winced and put the towel back. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up." She grabbed his hand and led him into the apartment. She turned on a side lamp and led Oliver to the kitchen. "Sit… and why are you using a dish towel!" she asked sternly. "Because! There were no more tissues over there!" Oliver replied nasally.

Lilly glanced back to the shelf and sighed. "Be right back." Oliver watched as the blue blanket fell of her shoulders and she was now in her pajamas. It was a cream nightgown to be exact, it was made of silk, and it was spaghetti strap. As she walked away from his eyesight, Oliver gulped back the lump that was in his throat.

Oliver had seen Lilly in this nightgown before, but no matter how many times she would wear it, the effects on him where always the same. His throat would tighten up, he'd become flushed in the face, and his stomach would lurch.

Oliver tried not to focus on the image of Lilly; he closed his eyes and began to hum. He let his fingers tap against the table top and his foot tapped along.

"So how exactly…if I'm allowed to ask…did this nose bleed happen?" Lilly's voice asked suddenly. Oliver opened his eyes and stared at Lilly who was now putting down a box onto the table. Oliver stayed silent and watched as Lilly opened the box and brought out a couple of tissues. She gently took his hand away from the dish towel and moved it away from his face. She put a tissue over to his nose and held it there. "Is there a story?" she asked. Oliver shrugged and let his eyes connect with Lilly's. She looked at him but turned her gaze to the pictures on the fridge.

"I umm…talked to Miles today…she's having fun on the tour. Says she misses us a lot." Lilly offhandedly said as she put another tissue towards his nose. Oliver was still eyeing her as she did this.

"WHAT!?" she half way screamed at him. Oliver gave a lopsided smile, "Nothing." Lilly pulled a face at him, "You keep on looking at me all weird!" Oliver looked up at Lilly who was now putting another tissue onto his nose. He looked how pale Lilly's face still was.

"You had a bad day didn't you…?" Oliver stated. Lilly turned and averted her eyes to the floor. She finally pulled her gaze back to his, "So this bloody nose how did you get it?" Oliver rolled his eyes, "You're avoiding my question." "No I'm not. And besides I asked first." Lilly smugly responded.

"Pshhh….Alright alright… I'll go first then!" Oliver answered. "Well I didn't really get it…I kind of received it…" Lilly raised her eyebrows and took away the previous tissue and replaced it. "Received?" she questioned. "Okay …well there's a story. Remember Deanna." Oliver asked her. "Sure…you guys went out for awhile and you broke up with her because she was cheating on you…" Lilly answered. "Yeah well I was at Jamba Juice picking you up something and had a run in with her brother…" Oliver shifted in his seat. "Jamba? Ooo where? Did you get my favorite?" she smiled and bounced a bit. Oliver sighed, "Yeah Strawberry Wild with an energy boost. But Lils… that's besides the point…" Lilly let her smile fall a bit, "Sorry…her brother?" "Well apparently he wasn't so happy about me breaking up with her…and well I tried walking away and …" Oliver pointed to his nose.

Lilly gave a sympathetic smile and took the tissue off his nose. Their eyes meet and locked. Lilly brought her hand up and touched Oliver's cheek slightly.

Oliver didn't move a muscle, as he felt Lilly's hand, but the contact was soon lost. Lilly pulled away and was now throwing away Oliver's bloody tissues. "Umm...I…" Lilly stuttered and went to the sink. She picked up the towel that Oliver was using earlier and began washing it.

Oliver finally blinked and began rubbing his temples. This was all too hard, being close to her, her taking care of him. It was all too confusing. Oliver was sure he loved her, he always had and perhaps…

Oliver was shaken out of his many thoughts by a wet cloth, being pressed against his face. He looked up towards Lilly, who was keeping her eyes away from his. "So was I right?" Oliver asked. Lilly glanced down at him and gave him a questioning look, "Bout what?" "About your day, considering you're trying to avoid the subject…" Oliver stated. Lilly looked away, "Just well…"she stared and started wiping off the top of his lip. She nibbled her lip a bit, "I'm unemployed now…"

Oliver turned his head to the side, "What do you mean by that?" Lilly continued cleaning his face. "It means…the magazine let me go…Guess I wasn't what they needed." Lilly let some tears fall from her eyes. "Lils…come on it's not a big deal." Oliver said putting a hand on her side.

She shook her head and walked away. Lilly was thumbing the wash cloth, "Yeah Oliver it is…" her voice raising a bit. Oliver looked at her, but didn't speak. Lilly snorted softly, "Yep! That's exactly what I am!!! COMPLETE AND UTTER SILENCE!!!!" Lilly threw down the dish towel, grabbed the blue blanket off the floor, and stormed outside.

Oliver was still for a moment. He slowly got off of his chair. He walked over to where the dish towel was and picked it up. Oliver walked over towards the sink and placed the towel in it. He washed his hands carefully.

Oliver glanced out the sliding door. Lilly was sitting on the couch, curled up with the blanket. Her tiny hand was wiping away tears that rolled down her face. He grabbed the Jamba Juice off the table and went to the door. Breathing out slowly, Oliver pushed it open. "Lilly?"

Lilly didn't look up, but she buried her head into the blanket. "D't ta.k to e!" she mumbled. Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" Lilly didn't lift her head up but mumbled more clearly, "Don't talk to me!"

Oliver shut the door and put a hand in his pocket. "Well can I stand by you?" he questioned lightly. "I d't ca" Lilly mumbled. Oliver wasn't brave enough to ask her to mumble more clearly again. He slowly made his way to one of the sides of the couch and stood there.

Oliver cleared his throat, "Can I sit down with you?" There was a long pause but Lilly responded, "I d't car" Oliver took this as a yes and sat down on the other end of the couch. "Do you want your Jamba?" he asked, but mentally hit himself. "yp" was the response he got. "Is that a no or a yes?" "No" Lilly said into the blanket.

Oliver looked at the top of Lilly's head. He played around with the straw. Then…an idea struck him.

"You sure you don't want it?" he asked again. "…I don't care." Lilly muttered. Oliver grinned, "Well then can I drink it?" "…" Lilly shifted in her seat. "Well okay if you insist!" he slowly brought the juice up.

But before the straw reached his mouth, Lilly jumped over to his end of the couch. Oliver held onto the cup and stretched his arm out. Lilly was on his lap trying to reach for it. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her down.

She immediately grabbed the blanket and threw it over her head. "Lilly!!!!" Oliver said gripping her waist more tightly. He leaned a bit over the edge and placed the Jamba Juice on the ground.

Oliver encircled his arms around her waist. "Lilly…come on…please just talk to me! Or at least look at me…!" Lilly stayed still under the blanket. Oliver sighed and turned his gaze towards the skyline. His first plan wasn't a success…so he'll just have to try another.

"Lilly? Talk to me! Please…" Oliver begged as he tugged the blanket a bit. Lilly held on tight to the blanket and muttered, "I can't." Oliver gave a confused look to Lilly's blanket covered head. "And why not?" he asked a bit taken aback.

"Cause…" Lilly sniffled. Oliver loosened his grip a bit, "Well you don't have to talk to me…but I'd like to talk to you…" He felt Lilly relax a bit and her toes became visible from under the blanket.

Oliver sat there for a moment pondering the different subjects he could ask Lilly about. Obviously he wouldn't ask her what was making her pissed. Was she even going to talk to him?

"Since when has this blanket been nominated for the position on your shoulders?" he asked cheekily. He could only imagine that Lilly was now rolling her eyes at him. "Does it matter?" Lilly clearly asked through the blanket.

Oliver thumbed Lilly's blanket cover thigh, "Well it is _my _blanket!" "What does that have to do with anything?" Lilly snapped back. "Did you steal it out of my room?" Oliver accused. "I DID NO SUCH THING!" Lilly yelled back. Oliver smiled he had hit a sensitive spot. He heard Lilly's arm slap to together as she crossed them over her chest.

This was the time to act. Oliver lifted up the blanket; he put his head and neck in. He was greeted by Lilly's face. They were only a few inches apart. "Hey Lillay!" he grinned. Lilly scowled, "Get out of here!" "NO! Not in till you tell me what's wrong!" Oliver softly yelled.

Lilly looked at him, tears were forming in her eyes. "Why do you care so much?" Oliver's eyebrows came together, "Why? You're my best friend Lils. I care about you. I want you to know I'm here for you. I…hate seeing you like this." He brushed away a tear.

She hit his hand away and started wiping away the tears for herself. "This isn't just about the magazine letting you go is it?" Oliver said bringing his body under the blanket. Lilly shifted in his lap, "It's just…" "Just? Come on Lilly you can tell me." Oliver pleaded.

Oliver watched as Lilly struggled with her thoughts. "It's just that, well… Miley and Jake are back together." Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Jake and Miley or Jake and Hannah?" "Jake and Miley. She told me today…" Lilly started playing with her hands. "And is this a bad thing?" Oliver questioned.

"No. It's just that after Miley told me, she sort of … well… went on a rant about my lack of a relationship." Lilly stared down at her hands.

"Lack…of…a…relationship?" Oliver repeated her words. He was thinking hard, Lilly's last boyfriend was around a year ago. But his last girlfriend was around that same time too. Relationship…they have a relationship. Maybe not the one he wanted and possibly she thought the same thing. He glanced up to her studying her facial expression.

"You're quiet? Your thinking how lame I am...aren't you! I know that I shouldn't make this a big deal. I know it shouldn't matter. I keep on telling myself, it's not important. I'll just keep telling myself that it isn't important. So what if I don't have a boyfri…" Lilly's rant was interrupted by Oliver pressing his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her first instinct was to push him away. But as Oliver's lips opened hers, she let every thought from her head escape.

Lilly put her arms around Oliver's neck; she pulled herself closer to him. Their lips never breaking apart.

Lilly grew impatient with Oliver. He seemed to be holding back and that was the last thing she wanted. She pulled him closer to her and moved off his lap. The blanket falling off of them in the process.

She straddled his legs and ran her hands through her hair. Lilly stopped for a moment catching her breath. She felt Oliver's hands grip her back as he grumbled in protest. Lilly looked down at him his lips red and his brown eyes looking at her.

In a spur of the moment, Lilly grabbed the sides of Oliver's face and crashed her lips onto his. Oliver pushed her back a bit, "Ow!" Lilly looked at him; but then he rubbed started rubbing his nose.

Lilly started laughing, "Sorry! Forgot!" Oliver rubbed his nose and crookedly smiled, "That's okay…why don't you make it feel better." Lilly smiled and leaned down. She started placing little kisses around his nose and on his nose.

She let her lips stop at the bridge of his nose, "Better? Are you okay now?" She felt Oliver's hot breath against her neck, "Yeah I'm fine…" Lilly smiled and bent her head down till she found Oliver's lips.

Lilly pulled away once again making Oliver grumble. "You're really okay right?" She felt Oliver's hands trace random lines on her lower back. He sighed, "Really, I'm fine."

Lilly smiled and brushed some hair out of his eyes, "Really, really?"

Oliver smiled and brought his lips to hers. Pulling away he answered, "Really, really."

He paused before leaning up and whispering in her ear, "I'm more than just fine. And I do believe that I just made your day a whole lot better."

Lilly agreed with a kiss.

End

* * *

A/N all right party! So I'm uberly sorry that this hasn't been updated sooner. I'm trying the best I can. My reason this week is BAND CAMP! Lol…yes Band camp. As in this one time at band camp! Lol how funny Jason was in that movie. He was hilarious …kind of weird that he's like on HM now. But yeah I've been busy with that. Not to mention…I've been having some personal trouble with myself… but I don't find that as an excuse at all. So all apologies for making everyone wait… 

Oh and btw…while I was writing this an earthquake happened. Over in So Cal. It was at 12:58pm on the 8th going into the 9th. Pretty darn scary. Around a 4.6 that lasted around 30 seconds.

And once again! I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT!

And I promise next chapter will be written sooner.

I love you guys so Much!!!!!!

Simplypink


	7. Chapter 7 Age 25

Bloody Nose Chapter 7 Age 25

Disclaimer – seven chapters and I still don't own Hannah Montana

Reviewers:

SARA! - Yay your back! SO exciting. I missed you too!!!!!

Lalo who is now thsmf – changing names lol! Yep two more to go!

Nysunsetangel –Yeah Jamba Juice is so yummy. 5 or 6 hours to get one. So uncool. I don't have one in my little tiny town but the neighboring cities all have one so whenever I'm out I got to get one. They're delicious.

Lightingstruckblackdog – Why yes I can say awesome. AWESOME! Lol glad you enjoyed it.

RIP GG and VM – lol Band Geeks rock! Yeah we're doing field show so there are a lot of practices. And nope you guys get two more chapters!!!

Mike's angel – Last Chapter was so much fun to write. Super excited you liked it.

Spencer-Sweetie – Lol Thanks. I loved writing last chappie. The ending was my favorite.

HannahMontana101 - THANKS!!!

ForbiddenxMelodey – Lol. The blanket part was hilarious. I first had Oliver pull of the blanket but then I was like hey. I can make this so much funnier. And adding the Lillay was just for perks.

Xmusiclover93x – lol. LOLLIE ACTION IS THE BEST

Erin – I could go for a maybe crossover. I'm not too big on Disney doing crossovers. But if it involved Loliver I could go for it.

X miss magic x – lol. Not a fun thing at all. Well actually it kind of was cool. But scary cool. As in SCREAM and an AWESOME when it ended.

Forever charmed 14 – I bubbler when I'm crying or upset. It's quite weird to watch. I look like a fish out of water. Lol.

And finally

Spokadotz1 – yay hope you don't have to log in this time. I was hoping everyone would like last chapter.

To all those who have favorited me or the story. Thanks.

And Don't be shy to review. I'm always going to reply back in the next chapter!

A/N Did I mention how much I love you guys! Seriously! I love you guys! You guys make everyday so much better. I hate school right now. And the only thing getting me through the day is coming home and Loliver it with my fellow lollie lovers.

* * *

"Oliver" Jake Ryan threw a pillow at his sleeping friend Oliver Oken. Oliver mumbled something incoherent and rolled onto his other side. Jake sighed and grabbed another pillow, "OLIVER!" Jake flung the pillow hard against Oliver's head. 

This time Oliver's eyes opened, "What?" He asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Get up man, today's the day" Jake said as a grin spread across his face. Oliver looked at him confused but soon realized what he meant. Yes today was the day…today is the day he will become a married man.

Oliver couldn't help but smile as the thought ran through his head. He was getting married today. Oliver Oken was getting married to Lilly, Lilly his best friend since pre-school.

A ring tone of Hannah Montana's newest single broke Oliver's train of thought. Jake pulled out his phone and answered. Oliver watched as he paced and agreed with whoever was on the other line.

Oliver looked at the mirror and saw that his hair was messed up. He ran a hand through it, trying to make it look presentable. Jake got off his phone and snapped it shut. Oliver looked over to him.

"That was Miley; she wants you ready in ten. The girls have just gotten their dresses from the tailors. They stopped at the ballroom at the hotel… and umm I forgot what else. But they are coming back for a bit. So get up!" Jake said to Oliver who was now getting out of his bed.

Oliver and Jake settled down in the kitchen. Oliver pulled out a coffee mug and poured himself a cup. As the hot liquid hit his throat, a long country drawl was heard from the front door. "It'll be fine. Trust me…"

Oliver looked up to be greeted by Miley coming into the kitchen. She walked over to Jake and gave him a peck. Oliver looked at the entry of the kitchen waiting for Lilly to come through.

But she didn't come through, Oliver's eyebrows came together. He looked to Miley who was now finishing off Jake's half eaten cinnamon roll.

Oliver excused himself and walked out of the kitchen. He walked into the living room hoping to see Lilly there sprawled on the couch. But the couch was empty. He walked into the sitting room. There was no Lilly.

He took a sip from the coffee mug he was still holding and headed down the hall. He checked the bathroom. No Lilly. He made his way down the hall and walked to Lilly's door.

It was open a smidge and he leaned in closely. He heard clattering and he pushed open the door a little more.

Oliver peered in and watched as Lilly was diligently throwing clothes into a suitcase. She was cursing under her breath and her face reveled that she was upset. Oliver pushed the door open all the way and knocked twice. "Knock Knock." He said as Lilly threw a pair of sneakers into the suitcase.

Lilly looked up, her hair falling into her eyes. She let a smile replace her frown, "Close the door before benedict Miley comes in." Oliver obligated and made his way towards her.

He bent down and kissed Lilly's lips. Oliver pulled away and sat on her bed. "You haven't packed yet?" he observed and picked up a wrinkled shirt that he was sitting next to. "Nah you know me. I'm a horrible procrastinator." Lilly said as she returned to her closet.

Oliver threw the shirt into the suitcase and watched as Lilly threw a couple of hats out of her closet onto the floor. He got off the bed and started picking them up. He tossed them into the pile that was forming in the suitcase.

"Pick" Lilly said holding up two dresses behind her back. Oliver cocked his head to the side and studied the two dresses. One was a very light blue while the other one was a black one. "The blue one" Oliver decided. Lilly threw the dress at Oliver. He grabbed it and folded it and placed it into the suitcase.

He stared at the pile and leaned down. He sighed and started folding the clothes properly.

"Aww look you're helping" Lilly said as she came out of the closet holding another pile of clothes. She threw them on top of Oliver and started laughing.

Oliver rolled his eyes and threw off the shirt that was draped over his head. He looked at the pile, "Lils come on you can't be serious. Come on we're only going to be gone for five days. Not a month." Lilly sighed, "Fine"

After working through the pile and stuffing all of the clothes into the suitcase. Lilly was packed. Oliver sat down on top of the suitcase trying to compress it down a bit.

"Need help?" Lilly asked. "Yeah a little…" Oliver replied and pulled Lilly down onto his lap. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. Their lips automatically found each other and both of them closed their eyes.

"NO! No no!! Off you two off! STOP!" a frustrated voice shouted. Lilly pulled away, Oliver felt her sigh. He opened his eyes only to see Lilly getting off of him. He sighed out of frustrating and got to his feet.

Miley was standing arms on her hips in Lilly's doorframe. "Oliver out!" she said and pointed a finger to the hallway. Oliver looked at Miley, "What?" "OUT!" she said more angrily. "WHY?" Oliver yelled back.

He felt a hand on his arm, "Because according to Miss.Miley the bride and groom aren't allowed to see each other on the day of the wedding." Oliver looked over to Lilly who was rolling her eyes at the flustered Miley. "EXACTLY SO THAT MEANS OUT OKEN!" Miley pointed more dramatically.

Oliver looked at Lilly who mouthed "just go." He threw a pout on his face and walked out of Lilly's room.

Oliver walked back into the kitchen. Jake looked up and gave a smile. "She just wants it to be perfect for you two." Oliver sighed, "Yeah I know..." Jake shrugged, "At least you got to see Lilly before the ceremony. Remember mine and Miley's. I didn't get to see her for a week." "I swear she's crazy when it comes to rules." Oliver replied. Jake gave a chuckle, "that's for sure."

**Later On:**

"Lilly!" Miley screeched. "WHHHATTTT!?!" Lilly asked through a mouthful of chocolate covered strawberries. Miley's face turned beet red, "DO NOT TELL ME YOU ARE EATING STRAWBERRIES IN YOUR WEDDING DRESS. YOUR WHITE WEDDING DRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lilly looked down at her gown, "This old thing. It's not a big deal." Lilly reached for another strawberry. Miley smacked her hand away and grabbed her arm roughly. "Ow" Lilly said as Miley dragged her out of the room where food was set up.

Lilly struggled with Miley's grasp and although Lilly was stronger, when Miley was mad, her strength multiplied. Miley opened up a door and shoved Lilly into the room. "You're staying there!" "WHAT?!?!" Lilly asked.

"YOU STAY THERE! I'LL GET YOU WHEN THE CEREMONY STARTS." Miley slammed the door. Lilly crossed her arms and huffed.

Sure Miley was trying to help. Miley wanted this wedding to be perfect. Fairy tale as she put it. This was weird because Miley and Jake already had a fairy tale wedding. Fairy tale indeed; imagine Cinderella and multiply that by a zillion. Lilly gagged at the thought, it had taken her a month convincing Miley that she didn't want a fairy tale wedding.

She wanted Oliver and whether they were in Vegas or at City Hall getting married, really didn't matter to her. But Miley insisted on planning their wedding.

Luckily after much arguing Miley toned down the theme of the wedding. It actually didn't really have theme. It was kind of like a 'Hey come and watch these two people get married'. Yes, Lilly had the white dress and the bridesmaids. Oliver also had a suit and groomsmen. But the mood of the wedding was calm, cool, and collective.

Lilly's thoughts were interrupted by Oliver walking into the room from another door on the other side of the room. His head was tilted upwards and he was nervously fumbling for something out of his pocket.

Lilly let a giggle escape her lips, how foolish Oliver looked. Oliver glanced at her quickly, "Hey!" He began digging through his pockets furiously trying not to look down. She got up and walked over to him.

"You okay?" Lilly asked. "Oh yes. I'm really okay…You have a tissue." Oliver asked quickly. Lilly smiled and reached over to where a box was sitting on the table. She pulled a couple out and stood on her tip toes to reach Oliver's nose. He took the tissues from her hand and let his head go in a regular position.

"Thanks" Oliver said nasally. Lilly smiled and lead him over to a tiny couch in the corner of the room. He sat down and let out a long sigh. Lilly smiled, "How'd this one happen?"

Oliver laughed, "I got in a fight." Lilly smirked, "Oh really?" Oliver shook his head, "Of course not. It just sort of happened."

Lilly but a hand to his forehead pushing away his mop of hair. "Your temperature seems normal. Let me guess you're nervous" she joked. Oliver stayed silent and let his eyes connect with hers.

She shifted a bit but admitted, "Don't worry I am too" Oliver smiled, "Nervous in a good way I'm hoping." "Most defiantly." Lilly laughed.

"Is that weird that we are?" Oliver asked. Lilly stared at his face and took the tissues away from his grip. "Well we both are weird in a way" she stated as she put a new batch of tissues against Oliver's nose. "And the fact that we pre-school hand holders are getting married. Yeah it's defiantly okay that we are weird and nervous." Lilly continued.

For awhile they were silent, the only noise was Lilly changing a tissue once and awhile. "You look beautiful by the way" Oliver said to Lilly. A small blush creped across her cheeks. "Thanks. It's the one thing Miley's done today that I've actually liked."

Oliver smiled, "You don't need Miley's help to look beautiful. And she does all of this because she loves us. You know that. Sure she's controlling but she wants the best for us." Lilly changed the tissue again, "I've always liked how you say us…"

Oliver looked at Lilly confused, "Excuse me?" Lilly's blush deepened, "I like how you say us." Oliver shrugged, "It'll be happening a lot more won't it." "Yeah, you ready for us to be called Mr. and Mrs. Oken." Lilly asked. "Defiantly I mean sure it'll be weird being called Mrs. Oken, I'm only use to the Mr." Oliver smugly replied. Lilly punched him with her free hand, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know…it's not that big of a change is it?" Oliver asked. "Well, we've always been together. Grouped together I mean. It's always been us. Now it's just going to more official." Lilly said taking away the tissue. She brushed off his nose making sure no blood residue was left over.

There was a knock on the door and Miley yelled through the door. "LILLY I'M LETTING YOU OUT IN FIVE OKAY. IT'S GOING TO START IN LIKE 8 OKAY! SO BE READY!"

Lilly exhaled and started playing with her hands. "Did Miley lock you in here?" Oliver questioned, he was still looking at the door Miley had knocked on. "She sure did." Lilly laughed. "Miley needs to clam down" Oliver shook his head.

Lilly stared down at her hands and began wringing them. A hand pulled them apart; she smiled and looked up at Oliver. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You ready for this?"

"Depends…" Lilly giggled. "Depends?" Oliver asked taken aback. "Yeah will you bleed down the aisle?" Lilly started laughing. Oliver smiled, "Nahhh I'll save my bloody noses for another day." "Oh?" Lilly bushed her hair out of her eyes. "Yeah preferably on a day that I'll have Mrs. Oliver Oscar Oken ready to clean me up." "I'll be really looking forward to that." Lilly leaned in and kissed him.

"LILLY ONE MINUTE AND I'M LETTING YOU OUT" Miley yelled through the door.

They pulled apart and stood up. Oliver looked at Lilly, "Ready to get married. You're going have to deal with me constantly. Think of all the nose bleeds you're going to have to deal with!" Lilly crossed her arms, "I think I can handle it." Oliver beamed, "Really?" Lilly bit her lip and looked at Oliver, "Really Really."

They both leaned in for a kiss…but were interrupted by a door opening. And Miley screaming, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!!!!!"

* * *

A/N all right fun chapter for sure. TWO MORE TO GO. And I have both of them in my head ready to go on paper. School's been keeping me really busy. But I'm trying my best to get these last few chapters written. 

Hope you all enjoyed.

LOVE YOU ALL

Simplypink


	8. Chapter 8 Age 27

Bloody Nose Chapter 8 – Age 27

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own HM or Kleenex lol

Spencer Sweetie – I had to add the strawberries!

Olivermileylillybffs4ev – thanks for the review.

64 crayons - I wanted Miley to be whack in that chapter I don't know why I just thought it be funny

Moliver 4 Eva – I'm glad I can help you kind of like both the Loliver and Jiley ship. I'm ecstatic that you like it so much. Stop changing names! Lol

Tvfanatic26- Thanks for the review. And thanks for thinking I'm funny.

Stripezxstarzxspotz101 – lol LOGINGING IN A CURSE! Glad you liked it.

Iloveneds – Glad your back!

Erin – Hi!! They are quite adorable together. SIGHS

RIP GG and VM – I'm so so so so so happy you liked it. I pictured Miley being all controlling with their wedding I don't know why though.

Icrsportyx25 – thanks for the complements.

Mimi – 3 wow you must have been uberly hyperactive. Glad you got a laugh from the story.

ForbiddenxMelody – Miley's insane in my own opinion. Lol.

Xmusiclover93x – Yep Miley wants everything perfect.

Mewtislove- I've been trying to get them more in character. Good job noticing.

And finally one of my favorite lollie shippers.

Sara – Thanks for all the help! And if it was a girl you know I'd just have to name it after you! wink

A/n

Thanks everyone for reviews! And all the favoritism. This chapter is dedicated to Sara.

* * *

Oliver Oken walked into his bedroom where his wife Lilly was sleeping on their bed. He took off his jacket and tore off his tie. He had never liked "corporate wear". Oliver leaned over to Lilly, putting one arm on the other side of her very large stomach. He brushed her bangs away from her forehead and gave the spot he had cleared a quick kiss.

Lilly's eyes opened and a smile spread across her face. "Hey, what are you doing home so early?" she asked pushing herself up against the pillows. Oliver leaned back and smiled.

"What I can't come home early, to take care of my very pregnant wife." He joked as he put a hand on her stomach. Lilly raised an eyebrow, "Miley called you didn't she!!" Oliver shrugged, "Yeah"

Lilly gave a heavy sigh and pushed herself more onto the pillow. "I'm sure it's nothing. At least I hope it's nothing."

Oliver reached over and stroked Lilly's cheek. "Yes, but if it is something, I'd rather be here for you then at work." "That was so cheesy Oken!" Lilly chuckled. "What!" Oliver's hand dropped, "I thought it was a very nice thing to say!" Lilly rolled her eyes once again at the very cheeky Oliver.

Lilly punched Oliver's shoulder. "Ow what was that for?" Oliver asked. "For being a doughnut…" Lilly laughed and paused, "Oooo a doughnut now that appeals to me. Darn now I want a doughnut." Oliver laughed slightly, "You want me to go get you some. It wouldn't be the weirdest craving I have gotten for you." Lilly bit her lower lip, "Well…"

"How about instead of a doughnut…I make you a fabulous dinner." Oliver leaned over and kissed Lilly. "Hum sounds good." Lilly smiled against his lips.

The two of them pressed their mouths more firmly against each others. Lilly pulled away, "Crap!" "What?" Oliver asked. "I have to pee. Help me up!" Lilly sighed.

After Oliver had helped Lilly to the bathroom he made his way to the kitchen. He brought out some pans to make dinner with. As Oliver was pouring oil into a pan, a loud "OLIVER" echoed from down the hall. He stopped suddenly and put down the oil carefully. He turned around to where a very sweaty Lilly was holding her stomach.

"Now?" he asked. She nodded her head in response. Oliver grabbed hold of her hand and led her to the front door. He opened up the front closet pulled out a ready made bag of supplies, grabbed his keys and guided Lilly to his car.

Later after their arrival at the hospital and a visit from the doctor, Lilly was put into a room.

Oliver sat next to Lilly whose arms were crossed over her chest. He looked at her uncertainly, "Lilly?"

She moved her lips to the side, "I want this to be over! I want him out of me!" Lilly slightly yelled down at her stomach. Oliver smiled and put a hand to her stomach, "Soon. You know we haven't picked out a name yet…"

"I personally like Jake!" a loud voice came from the door. Oliver and Lilly looked over at the door where Jake, Miley, Jackson, and Robbie Ray were entering. Lilly pulled a face, "We are not naming him Jake." "Of course not." Oliver responded under his breath.

"This is Jackson Rod Stewart recording the pre-show to little baby Oken! My cough cough favorite nephew!" Jackson shoved a video camera in Lilly's face. She pushed away the camera in aggravation.

"Gosh Lilly screwing up the lens much!" Jackson started wiping off the lens with his shirt.

Miley came bouncing up to the bed, "I told you it be today. Didn't I say it be today. Little

Tristan knows exactly what his aunt Miley wants!" "Tristan! Uh no that kids name is Hunter thank you very much." Jackson pushed the camera into Oliver's face.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Can you not." Lilly leaned over to Oliver, "Why again did we say we needed help naming the kid?!?" Oliver gave a shrug.

"So Lilly are your parents flying over here." Robbie Ray asked picking up the newspaper that was on the table on the side of the room. "Yeah their flight leaves in an hour." Lilly answered. "And yours Oliver?" Robbie glanced up. Oliver's eyes got huge and he hit his palm to his forehead. "CRAP. I knew I forgot someone!" Oliver stood up, "I'll be right back."

Lilly watched Oliver exit the room, "Please let the kid have some brains!" Everyone in the room gave a chuckle.

**4 Hours Later:**

"Owwwwwwwwwwww" Lilly gripped Oliver's hand. "Okay now this is hurting!" she said as another contraction happened. Miley was holding Lilly's other hand and was giving encouraging words.

"Lilly Oken?" a nurse came into the room. "Yeah!" Lilly answered leaning her head onto the pillow. The nurse smiled, "Let's see how far you are along shall we!"

The nurse brought up the blanket and checked how far along Lilly was. "Well looks like we can put you in a delivery room Mrs.Oken. I'll get the doctors and the room ready. Be back for you in five."

Jackson brought out his video camera again. "It's been two hours from my previous recording and now at ummm… I don't know the time. Whatever we are five minutes closer to Hunter Oken being born! Lets see how the father and mother are handling this."

Lilly and Oliver stared at the camera and then looked at each other. "Why again are we considering him naming our kid?" Oliver asked. Lilly licked her lips, "I'm not quite sure anymore."

"Hunter. Oh come on Jackson what kind of name is Hunter? Tristan now that's a name!" Miley dreamily commented.

From the corner a half awake Jake raised his hand, "I still like Jake!" Robbie Ray looked over at Jake, "Go back to bed son!"

A nurse then came and put Lilly into a rolling bed. "So I can have the father come in and then one other person. Only two people." Oliver stood up and walked to Lilly's side.

Miley was about to join them but then Jackson stepped into her way. "Jackson get out of the way!" Miley pushed him. "Hey I have every right to be there. They are after all using my idea for the name of the kid." Jackson yelled back and turned on his camera again. Miley and Jackson began to bicker and push each other.

The nurse looked at Oliver and Lilly, "I'm just going two take you to in."

Lilly was sat up a bit more on the new bed in the delivery room. Oliver sat down at the stool they had set by Lilly's side for him. The doctor came in and shook Oliver's hand. "So let's see how much we'll be in here for."

Lilly looked over at Oliver and smiled. He let his eyes connect with her and he took the hand she was twisting into his own.

The doors came swinging open and Miley and Jackson came in pushing each other. Oliver stood up and made his way to the two of them. "Guys come on sto…" Oliver didn't have time to finish his sentence. Miley and Jackson came stumbling over to him.

There were screams of get out of the ways and get outs, until the three of them went flying into a tray of medical tools.

From the bed Lilly yelled, "BOTH OF YOU OUT! OWWWWWWWWWWWW. OLIVER GET YOURSELF UP NOW!!!!" The doctor went over to Lilly, "Looks like we're ready."

Oliver clambered out of the dog pile, Miley's face fell in disappointment and Jackson picked up his camera from the floor.

A pain shot through Lilly and she let out a scream of discomfort.

Oliver made his way to Lilly's side, he grabbed her hand. But she pulled away, "Your bleeding…" "Wha…" but Oliver soon noticed the familiar warm liquid falling from his nose. "Crap!" Oliver threw a hand to his nose. A nurse pulled him away telling him to get a tissue.

He fumbled his way to the side sink they had in the room, he was cursing himself. Lilly's scream of pain echoed the room and he blew his nose in frustration. The blood seemed to slow down so he rolled up a piece of the Kleenex and put it into his nostril. He ran back to Lilly's side and grabbed her hand again. "Are you okay?" Lilly asked through gritted teeth. Oliver shook his head, "I can't believe you just asked me that!" Lilly smiled, and gripped Oliver's hand harder.

**Later:**

Oliver was wiping away the dried blood from around his nose and lips. "Oliver…" Lilly called from the bed. He walked over to her, "Yeah." She pushed herself up and motioned him to sit by her.

Oliver sat on the side of her bed, "What?" Lilly smiled and took the wet tissue from his hand. She began to clean his face, "Why do you get so many nose bleeds?" Oliver let out a chuckle, "Talent. But no nose bleed could've stopped me from being with you."

"Oh really!" Lilly smirked, "Go get me a dry one." Oliver stood up and got another tissue. He resumed his position on his the bed. He handed her the tissue, "Really really."

She wiped the wetness off his face and crumpled up the tissue. Oliver leaned down and gave her cheek a kiss.

There was a knock on the door and both of them glanced over. A nurse came in holding their baby boy.

"I think he's ready to see his parents" the nurse smiled and handed the baby over to Oliver. Oliver's eyes widened, but softened when he had the baby in his arms. Oliver turned himself so Lilly could see the baby.

She leaned forward and kissed the baby. "You know we still have to name him" she looked up at Oliver.

Oliver raised his eyebrows, "Well believe it or not I kind of like Hunter." Lilly pulled a face, "Really? I kind of like Tristan." "I like Hunter." Oliver replied back. "Well I like Tristan!" Lilly stuck her tongue out at Oliver.

"Hunter" "Tristan" "Hunter" "Tristan!!!" "HUNTER!!!!"

"Ugh you're impossible!" Lilly threw up her hands and crossed her arms. Oliver looked down at the baby who was still dozing in his arms. "Tristan. Hunter." He bounced the baby a bit. "Hunter. Tristan. Hunter Oken. Tristan Oken." He glanced up at Lilly and then back to the baby. "Hunter… Tristan Oken. Tristan… Hunter Oken." he paused, "Tristan Hunter Oken."

A light bulb went on in his head, "Lils what about Tristan Hunter Oken?" Lilly uncrossed her arms, blinked a couple of times and smiled. "Actually yeah!"

"Here…"Oliver put Tristan into Lilly's arms. She fingered Tristan's face, "Tristan Hunter Oken."

Both of them smiled and there was a knock on the door. "So who wins?" Jackson asked. "Technically both" Oliver said.

A large group of relatives, Miley, Jake, Robbie Ray, and Jackson came into the room. "What's his name?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Tristan Hunter Oken." Lilly smiled.

Both Miley and Jackson let their mouth fall open. And Jake mumbled a rough, "Jake would've been better!"

* * *

A/N

Awww fun to write. I'm sorry it took so long. Schools been really harsh lately! So all apologies.

I love you all. And next chapter is the last one! Sad isn't it!

Love and Peace

Simplypink


	9. Chapter 9  Age 32

Bloody Nose Chapter 9 – The end

Disclaimer: 9 chapters and I don't own anything. So lay off!

reviewer time

GamePlanObsessed – It is the end. Thanks for liking Jake last chapter. He was fun to write.

AColdSky(Lauren) – Thanks for the continuous support. It's been good having you around. Everyone was liking Jake. I think I captured him quite well lol

Mimi – My sunset. Thank you oh so very much for sticking with me. I'm your first Loliver and I'm glad I got to share that with you! It's been great with you here for support.

Princess Cutie – Thanks!!

spokadotz1 – I love that. You love that! Lol. Thanks for the continuous support. Hope this chapter is what you wish for.

Spencer-Sweetie : This is the last starts to tear you have been reading from the start. Thanks for that! It was always great to get a review from you.

Loliverxsediexrox – Thank you!!! …Sorry for the wait

Sara – Freak yeah you get all that stuff. You earned it. Dig! Lol haven't heard that since the 90's. I freaking Love you!

MileySmiles06 – The really, really moment always tugged on my heart strings! Glad you enjoyed it. And glad that you like last chapter. I wanted Lilly in labor when it happened. It added that fun ness to writing it.

Erin – Hunter. And Tristan. The fight that Lilly, Oliver, Miley, and Jackson had was the exact fight that I was having with myself. I loved Hunter. But adored Tristan. Thus Tristan Hunter. Thanks for sticking with me bud!!

xMusiclover93x – From the very beginning you've been sending me great reviews. Thank You!!!! I'm happy that you enjoyed last chapter

started.with.the.64.pack – Ironic! Definitely! Hope you don't have a nose bleed now. But that be super weird if you do! Thanks for the reviews!

Just.put.on.a.smile – Thanks so much for the review. Loliver forever!

Itpinheiro – Yay for baby Oken. Lol. Thanks for the review!

X miss magic x – glamorous! Pschh yeah right. More busy! But I'm on break now! So all is well. You were always there for me, from the bad chapters to the good! Glad you stuck with me! It was great having you around. Jake Oken just sounds horrible doesn't it! Lol

Rainbow cookies – Thank you for picking up on my story. I did update ASAP – the only problem with that is that it's a month later. I hate my busy life. If I could I would just sit and write Loliver all day long.

RinnyFish – Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MissCrazyChick – Told you I was working on it! Thanks for waiting it out!

I cant believe this is the end guys! For the last time I'm going to say Sorry for the wait. And away we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"I don't know Miles… I mean it's a great offer but…" Lilly paused for a moment. She listened to her best friend complain. Lilly sighed hard and listened to a ramble of "come on I'm sure the boys could handle one day with out you." 

Miley wanted to have a spa day. 'A day free of responsibilities. Free of being a mom…'

"I don't know Miley…I mean…" Lilly paused as she heard the front door open. There was a tiny little shuffle, a mumble and a creak of the stairs. Lilly raised her eyebrows she slowly started her sentence, "I'd like to Miley. Let me think it over and…"

Oliver came strolling in, hands in his pockets. Whistling, he gave Lilly a smile and walked over to the counter where a box of tissues were. He stared at the box and took one tissue out.

Lilly raised an eyebrow. Oliver gave her a wink and strolled out of the kitchen.

"Lilly? Are you even there! Ugh you're impossible, HELLO???? LILLIAN?" Miley's country drawl emitted from the telephone receiver. "Sorry Miley…so how's the baby doing?" Lilly asked.

As Miley went on a long rant about the baby, Lilly eyed the entrance to the kitchen. Oliver cam strolling in, hands once again in his pockets. He walked all the way back to that tissue box; this time taking four. He started to pick up the tune that he was whistling earlier, but gave no acknowledgment to Lilly.

Lilly pulled a face, 'What the heck is he doing?' she thought to herself. She glanced at the entrance again.

Lilly silently made her way into the living room, still keeping an eye out for Oliver.

Then a loud sniffle shook her out of her stealth mode. "What" she whispered to herself and continued, "Hey Miley can I call you back...?" Miley sighed, "You better call me back OKEN!" There was a faint click and Lilly brought the phone away from her ear.

She stood there for a couple of seconds, but walked over to the area that lead to the hallway.

Lilly watched as Oliver stood there holding onto the railing. He was mumbling something and he walked towards the kitchen again.

Lilly stepped out into the hallway, walked a bit down, and then turned left so she was facing the stairs. Tristan looked up, Kleenex held to his nose, "HI MOMMY!"

"Ehh, Trist look I scored the whole box…" Oliver came back into the room. He stopped and gave a nervous laugh, "Hey Lilz."

Lilly glanced at Oliver and then to Tristan. Tristan smiled, "Daddy broke me!" Oliver hit his forehead and sighed.

Lilly closed her eyes for a second and massaged her temples, "Come on Tristan lets get you cleaned up." She bent down, picking Tristan off the step.

Lilly made her way to the kitchen, passing by Oliver with a death glare. She placed Tristan on the countertop by the sink.

Oliver came in quietly placing the box of tissues by Lilly. She pulled one out and replaced it with the one that was in Tristan's hand.

Tristan swung his legs impatiently as Lilly put tissue after to tissue to his bloody nose.

After a good five minutes, Tristan's nose had finished bleeding. Lilly wet a towel and washed off Tristan's face. He struggled away from her, "Mommy am I done!?!?!!"

"Wait a second babe." She tried drying off the water. Tristan turned his face away from her. "Tristan Hunter Oken, you better let me finish!" she stated crossly.

Tristan huffed but obligated to Lilly's command. She finished up and plopped him down on to the floor. He went off running to the living room; there was a faint click of the TV turning on.

Lilly started collecting the bloody tissues from around the countertop. "Lilly…?" Oliver spoke awkwardly. Lilly ignored him.

Oliver ran a hand threw his hair, "Lilly…Lils…Lill-Ay…Lillian" Lilly pushed past him to get to the trashcan.

She made her way back to the sink; putting the towel under water she started washing it.

Lilly felt a presence behind her, a hand moved her hair away from her neck. A hand touched her arm, "Lilly."

Anger bubbled up in her; he was not going to get out of this just by flirting. Crossing her arms in front of her she angrily replied, "WHAT?!?!"

Oliver struggled for the right words, "Don't be mad, please!" "MAD, MAD OLIVER I PAST MAD I'M FURIOUS!"

"LILLY COME ON IT WAS JUST A NOSE BLEED. AND IT'S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE. Trist and me were playing catch and he didn't catch the ball….and…I mean…" Oliver shrugged his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh.

"YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN HIS NOSE!" Lilly said. "But I didn't, did I!" Oliver stated. Lilly pointed a finger at his face, "YEAH BUT YOU COULD'VE!"

"Oh, come off it Lil he's fine. It was just a nose bleed. I get them all the time…" Oliver declared. "That sir is besides the point!" Lilly grumbled but continued, "What if that single hit to the nose causes him to have a chronic nose bleeds like his father. If you don't recall your first nose bleed was when you fell off your skateboard." She turned away from him and went back to the sink.

"That wasn't my first nose bleed…" Oliver replied. Lilly turned off the water to the sink, "Excuse me?" Oliver shifted his stance and looked down at his shoes, "The skateboard wasn't the first time I had a nose bleed." "Yeah it was, it was the first time that I had to clean up after you and your bloody nonsense!" Lilly faced him.

Oliver shook his head in disagreement, "Remember kindergarten…with the bully…don't you remember…?" Lilly looked at Oliver, "Everyone was saying we were boyfriend and girlfriend…" Oliver let a chuckle out, "Yeah." Lilly shook her head, "I had forgotten about that…"

"I bet you also forgot that my first nose bleed was because you hit me!" Oliver moved a bit closer to her. Lilly leaned against the countertop and put on a British accent, "You must be mistaken sir…no proper young lady would do such a thing!"

Oliver laughed and moved closer to her; wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well…at three years old you weren't a proper young lady…you were a rough and tumble tomboy. That decided to hit me when I didn't let you help make a sandcastle."

Lilly smiled and poked him in the chest, "You should have let me help!" "Oh, I should've…" he shook his head in amusement. They both leaned forward lips brushing against each other.

"Eww are you two making out…" Tristan came into the kitchen. Oliver pulled away and faced Tristan, "What Tristan?!?" "Can I have a popsicle?" Tristan bounced over to the fridge. Oliver walked over to the fridge opening up the freezer and pulled out a Popsicle.

He ruffled Tristan's hair, "Here you go." Tristan took the Popsicle, "Thanks dad."

Oliver turned around facing Lilly. A smug look was played upon her face. "What?" Oliver asked confused. "Your so cute when you deal with him." Lilly said. He pulled her to him again. "Oh am I." Oliver joked, Lilly nodded. "Well then can I say that you were absolutely gorgeous when you were cleaning up his nose bleed." Oliver beamed at her.

"Oh was I!?!" Lilly mocked. Oliver shook his head in a yes motion, "After all these years of me only getting your nose bleed nursing. I have to admit I was a bit jealous." Oliver swayed her a bit.

"Awe you were jealous!" Lilly batted her eyelashes. "That I was!" Oliver put out his chest and put on a deep voice, " I had to share you! To other MAN! So not cool!"

Lilly punched him in the shoulder, throwing off his superman posture. "You sir, are ridiculous!"

"Yes but that is why you love me right!" he opened his arms up. Lilly looked at his open arms, shook her head and walked away. Oliver reached over and pulled her arm, "Oh come on that was such a good line! Don't I get something out of that!?!?"

Lilly shook her head, but leaned upwards and kissed Oliver softly on his lips. Pulling away she replied, "You Oken have nothing to worry about!"

Oliver stood there confused, "What?!?!" Lilly turned away from him, "You have nothing to worry about…"

Oliver pulled her back again, "Explain yourself…" Lilly bit her lip, "You don't need to worry about my nursing skills being taken away from you." "I don't?" Oliver asked still confused. Lilly shook her head, "Nope…your nose bleed will always be my favorite!"

Oliver blushed, "Really, really?" Lilly let a cheesy smirk expand on her face, "That's forever a really really."

Oliver returned her grin before pulling her into a kiss.

The Official End

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone. Who has ever read, favorited, and enjoyed this story. It's been a long lets see 5 months. And I know this story wouldn't have been as good as it has become without my awesome readers. 

For those who have been with me from the start. You guys rock. I think I've made you suffer so long making you wait for me to update. For the people that I have picked up on my way through this story you guys are awesome. Without all of you guys my first story wouldn't have been this good.

I still feel bad that I always make you guys wait. But I hope it was worth it for all of you. I've watched myself grow as a writer. And I love that experience. I hope to see and talk to you all in the near future. Perhaps you reviewing more of my stories or me returning the favor.

I'll always be around; visit the Loliver site. www.loliver. and Love for the last time in this story,

Simplypink

P.s. I felt like I was passing away up there!!! Now I'm sad. And when I was replying back to your reviews I was like…am I writing a yearbook entry!! 143


End file.
